One More Night
by klaines
Summary: Carson from Struck By Lightning and Kurt are twin brothers, Finn's mom married Kurt's and Carson's dad when they were three years old, Rachel and Blaine are dating and they are all friends since they were three. Kurt, Blaine and Finn are popular jocks. Kurt is still bullied. Blaine is the most popular guy in WMHS. Jock!Klaine. Based on 'One More Night' Trailer. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry I deleted the other stories. Here it goes a new one, I may rewrite living in sin because I loved writing that. I may also continue writing Neapolitan by nellie12. Sorry for the ortographic mistakes, i triedç. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Carson, go get your brother."

Carole asked from the kitchen which smelled like pancakes and chocolate, while Burt and Kurt were seated side by side on the table in the kitchen.

"Finn, Hurry up! Breakfast is ready, dumbass." Carson screamed coming downstairs with his blue satchel bag, jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

"Carson, don't talk to your brother like that." Burt said while Carson joined them in the table. Carson ignored his dad and smiled at his step-mother.

"What's for breakfast?" Kurt asked Carole, smiling like his twin brother.

"Chocolate chip muffin and coffee. Take it or leave it." Carole explained and the twins smiled even wider.

"I'm ready!" Finn screamed running downstairs in a clumsy way with a silly smile on his face.

"Why are you so excited?" Burt asked Finn laughing to himself at the clumsy boy.

"He's probably excited to see Rachel." Carson said in a playful tone trying to annoy his brother.

"It's not that." Finn said joining his family on the table. "It's our last first day. The last time me, Carson, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel are gonna walk to school on our first day."

"Our tradition is gonna end." Kurt said pouting.

"This tradition is stupid." Carson complained chewing a piece of muffin. "I mean why do we go walking to school if we all have cars and our parents have cars and why do we do this on our first day of school since 2nd grade? That's dumb."

"Shut up." Kurt snapped. "It's a nice tradition."

"Just because you get to see Blainey." Carson made kisses noises and smiled.

"Blaine dates Rachel, Kurt. Be careful. I don't want you hurt." Burt said frowning and taking a sip of his mug of coffee.

"I know, dad. It's just a silly crush." Kurt explained.

"A silly crush since 6th grade." Finn said and Carson laughed.

"Don't make me look pathetic, Finn. I'll kick your b—"

"Alright, boys. Time to go!" Burt interrupted. "Picture time."

All the boys left the food on the table and took all their school stuff while Carole got the camera. They stood in front of the door like they did every first day of school since preschool. Kurt smiled with his fingers on top of his twin brother's head making a peace sign and they all smiled to the picture.

"There you go. I'm so proud of my boys. Seniors!" Carole exclaimed with a proud, taking the picture.

"Run before she cries." Burt whispered, hugging his wife.

The boys ran down the little stairs on the front porch and left the house.

"Are you guys nervous?" Kurt asked checking his phone.

"I'm not. I think is gonna be awesome." Finn said with a smirk.

"Of course for you is easy to say. You're popular as fuck. You and your best friend. If Carole hasn't married dad when we were 3 and Kurt wasn't on the football team I bet those guys would have beat the shit out of us." Carson joked.

"Shut up." Kurt elbowed Carson. "Shit." Kurt cursed looking down at his phone again.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Is it Sam?" Carson asked and the three boys stopped walking. "If he's still harassing you Finn and I can beat the crap out of him."

"Blaine is coming!" Kurt said trying to change subject when he saw Blaine on the other side of the street. Kurt waved at the beautiful boy coming on his way, staring at his honey eyes shining on that beautiful morning.

"Hey, guys." Blaine said high-fiving the three brothers.

"Hey. You excited?" Finn asked and punched Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Yes!" Blaine said. "How about you, Kurt?"

"I'm not. Same shit, same damn football team, same boys, same teachers." Kurt said looking at the floor, not daring to look in Blaine's eyes afraid to fall on those hazel-green eyes. "Do you guys know when football practice starts?"

"Next Monday." Blaine sighed. "You should be excited our schedules are the same." Kurt only smiled and nodded, not seeing Blaine's expression.

"You had to pay hundreds of dollars to the office girl." Carson said annoyed.

"Yeah and you and Kurt were the only ones who got the exact same schedule. Carson has one class with you guys and one with me. And I have one class with you and Kurt." Finn said sadly and Blaine pouted playfully.

"I guess Blaine got really lucky." Kurt said smirking, looking at the floor and Blaine smirked too, looking at Kurt.

"Hey, my favorite boys!" Kurt heard Rachel's annoying voice from behind and breathed hard before turning around to say hi.

He looked at Rachel wearing her usual ponytail and Cheerios uniform with a red satchel bag matching her clothes. Kurt looked at Blaine and Rachel kissing and made a disgusted face and just kept walking quickly, not waiting for the guys behind him who stopped to greet the girl, trying to avoid her.

He didn't want this. Have to spend all his senior year looking at the boy of his dreams making out with Berry, being bullied by the football team which he was part of and not being able to tell anyone about the bullying. Not being able to express himself on glee club because of that annoying Rachel Berry he had to pretend to like because Finn had a crush on her. Kurt sighed and realized he was lost on his thoughts, already close to the school when someone touched his shoulder and he saw Blaine behind him with a bright smile.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Blaine asked, protecting his eyes from the sun and began walking by Kurt's side.

"I just don't feel like talking to them. They get annoying sometimes." Kurt explained, rubbing his hands against one another.

"I know how you feel. Rachel gets really annoying sometimes. I mean... Sort of like all the time..."

"You don't have to tell me this stuff... I know you don't like talking about yourself to me."

"What? Of course I do! You're like the one I trust, dude." Blaine fist-bumped Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "It's just...Finn is my best friend but every time I say something bad about Rachel he freaks the fuck out." Blaine sighed.

"But if you want you know you can always talk to me, right?" Kurt said smiling and finally facing Blaine again.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "So did you think about my uncle's offer?"

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"The 5 of us on his show after we graduate! Season 5 of 'Sing!' Starting Kurt Hummel." Kurt laughed. "Rachel accepted and Finn too."

"Oh, no no. I don't think I'm Bryan Collins material." Kurt said giving Blaine a small laugh. "Besides, I wanna go to college. I'm more of a broadway guy."

"Me too. I mean...I wanna go to college, I was thinking about NYU..." Blaine said rubbing his hands against each other.

"Do they have an arts program or musical theater program?" Kurt asked looking at the cars passing on the street.

"Oh, no, I'm thinking about becoming a lawyer, like my dad." Blaine said smiling and now looking at Kurt.

"Oh...you never told me that." Kurt said disappointed.

"I've never told anyone." Blaine said and Kurt smiled widely but tried to hide his smile, happy that Blaine really trusted him. "Everybody thinks I wanna be a rock star but I don't."

"Because your voice is amazing."

"Yours is perfect." Blaine said with dreamy smiled which made Kurt confused.

"Oh Lord..." Kurt said when they realized they were in front of the school and Kurt saw him.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked looking around.

"I think Sam is waiting for me on the entrance." Kurt explained annoyed trying to hide his face.

"What? You don't wanna talk to him?" Blaine asked confused and wrinkled his nose.

"No. He wants a relationship." Kurt said wrinkling his nose like he was disgusted with the word 'relationship' and Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorable expression. "And I don't. And he loves me and I don't love him back. He keeps following me around."

"If you want I can beat the shit out of him." Blaine said making a fighting position and Kurt laughed.

"No, silly. It's fine I just don't wanna see him." Kurt explained, smiling and Blaine nodded.

"Come." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and guiding him to the back entrance of the school. They ran hand in hand, Kurt laughing at Clumsy Blaine. How was this boy a quarterback. Kurt thought.

"Don't run so fast you're gonna fall!" Kurt said laughing.

"See? No Sam on the back entrance!" Blaine said smiling when they stopped running.

"You're amazing." Kurt said and then realized Blaine had still not let go of his hand. "Uh...hmm..." Kurt looked at their hands and then at Blaine.

"Oh...oh...sorry." Blaine said with a nervous laugh letting go of Kurt's hand. He opened the door for Kurt and they both entered the building.

"What's our first class?"

"Calculus." Blaine replied with a disgusted face.

"I like math." Kurt said while him and Blaine walked through the halls and people moved out of their way so they could pass, looking at them and whispering like always.

"I know. You could help me sometime...You know...with math..." Blaine said. Kurt looked at him with a suspicious look.

"That's a code for sex, Blaine." Kurt laughed. "And you practically live in my house so..."

"I don't practically live there!" Blaine said smiling.

"Yes, you do!" Kurt said stopping by his locker. "I like it!" Kurt screamed while Blaine walked to his locker on the other side of the hallway.

Kurt opened his locker and took his football team jacket from it. He put his bag on the floor to but the jacket on and smiled at a cute boy who waved at him. Being in the football team for Kurt was horrible. He was only there because the coach almost begged him. He hated football, they really needed a kicker and Kurt needed credits for NYADA so that was why he was on the team...but maybe it wasn't worth it with so much bullying. Kurt sighed picking his books for his first class when someone shoved him against the lockers.

"Happy New Year, faggot!" The guy from the football team screamed and left.

"It's September!" Kurt screamed back shaking his hands and stiffing because of the pain on his back. "I'm fine, guys!" He said loudly when he saw people staring at him a bit worried and everybody went back to their business. Being on the football team made people care about him. If he broke his leg or his arm the school football team wouldn't have a kicker and they'd lose so everybody cared about him and Blaine, but some jocks were too stupid to understand that, even if the coach had tried to explain and screamed a lot a the guys and sometimes suspended them because they shoved Kurt against the locker but they'd never stop.

He looked at Blaine and saw Rachel wrapped around him. He looked a little uncomfortable like he always looked around Rachel. Thank God he didn't see the guy shoving him against the lockers, if he or Finn had seen, they'd try to beat the shit out of the guy and Kurt didn't want any confusion on their first day.

Kurt frowned standing up and fixing his clothes and picking his books from the floor. He threw a spray can on his locker and fixed his hair looking at the big mirror on his locker.

"Hey!" Quinn appeared in front of him smiling excitedly. "Guess who has a girlfriend?" Quinn asked making a happy dance.

"I knew Miley Cyrus was a lesbian!" Kurt joked.

"Shut up." Quinn slapped Kurt's shoulder. "Santana and I are going strong, thank you very much."

"Hm. I'm glad."

"But you can't tell anyone. She's not ready to come out." Quinn said frowning.

"Alright." Kurt nodded.

"How about your misterious crush? Will you tell me who he is?"

"Maybe I'll tell you tonight at my house. Maybe not..." Kurt winked at her shutting his locker and walking away to meet Blaine for their first class.

"Hey white boy!" Kurt heard Artie from behind and turned around giving him a fake smile.

"Heeey, Artie." Kurt replied annoyed. "What's up?" Kurt asked high-fiving the boy.

"How was summer?" Artie asked.

"Ahm...boring. You know me, Carson, Finn and Blaine at home making movie maratons or playing video game...meh, just the usual." Kurt coughed and smiled. "How was your summer? I heard you went to Paris or something to have a surgery."

"Rome! It was amazing!" Artie exclaimed. "I'm finally out of that wheelchair." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Kurt said smiling. "Blaine is waiting for me to go to class. See you at practice on Monday or before... I don't know." Kurt said turning around, ignoring what Artie had to say and walking towards Blaine who apparently was staring at his crotch...or his ass before he turned around.

"Were you staring at my ass?" Kurt asked smirking.

"W-what? No! N-no no—"

"I understand, it's hard not to look."

"Sam...hey." Kurt said when his friend Blaine was interrupted by Sam.

"Blaine, can you leave? Kurt and I have some stuff to talk about." Sam said fixing Kurt's hair and Kurt slapped his hand.

"No. You know what? I can't 'leave'." Blaine got closer to Sam and took the collar of Sam's shirt on his hand. "I want you to back off of Kurt. You hear me? If you don't I'll beat the shit out of you." Blaine let go of him and just starred at him.

"What the hell, dude? I thought we were bros." Sam said confused.

"We are. Best bros! Just..." Blaine Rubbed His hand against his forehead Nervously. "Sorry, just don't... Don't make Kurt do anything he doesn't want—"

"Blaine, you don't need to speak up for me. I have a mouth and I can speak for myself." Kurt looked annoyed, he crossed his arms waiting for Blaine to get out of his way so he could talk to Sam, but Blaine didn't. "Sam, let's talk over there alright?"

"No! What if he hurts you?" Blaine jumped, worried.

"I'll be fine. He loves me or something. He wouldn't hurt a fish, it's Sam, Blaine." Kurt said smiling.

"You two talk like I wasn't here." Sam said leading Kurt to the other side of the hallway, leaving Blaine staring at the from far and waiting for Kurt.

"Look, Sam, we talked about this and I—"

"No. Listen to me." Sam interrupted in a sweet tone, touching Kurt's shoulder. "I wanna be with you. I need you, and I can't just be your 'fuck-buddy' I want more." He said with shiny eyes and moved his hand to Kurt's face brushing his hands sweetly against Kurt's cheek. "I want you." Kurt smiled. "Only you." Kurt sighed.

"Sam..."

"Please, give me a chance..." Sam pouted and Kurt smiled at him.

"Alright. Maybe we can try." Kurt said shrugging and Sam attacked Kurt's lips.

* * *

_Why is he kissing him? So gross. Kurt can't kiss him. Kurt just... He's too perfect for Sam_. Blained frowned at Kurt pulling off of the kiss and whispering something on Sam's ear. Blaine murmured to himself watching Kurt walking towards him again.

"Let's go." He told Kurt, leading him to the math class.

* * *

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine entering the room, and waving at people who said hi to him and Blaine.

"I'm like your older brother! I gotta protect you." Blaine lied seating on the back seat by Kurt's side.

"I don't want you to be my brother." Kurt whispered to himself thinking of him and Blaine together laying on a couch, k-I-s-s-I-n-g. Kurt laughed to himself.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you want me to be your brother?" Blaine asked pouting.

"Oh...I didn't say that." Kurt said looking at his bag on the table.

"Yes you did." Blaine said. "Why don't you wanna be my lil bro?" Blaine insisted.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't like you." Kurt said smirking and looking at the teacher writing something on the board. The class went quiet but Blaine didn't care.

"Come on, you love me. You told me on 6th grade." Blaine whispered looking at Kurt who was looking and copying what the teacher was writing on the whiteboard.

"Shhhhhh." Kurt shushed him not looking at him and Blaine frowned pushing his chair closer to Kurt's.

"Don't shhh me." Blaine said louder and Kurt frowned at him, finally getting Blaine the attention he wanted.

"Mr. Anderson, is there something you and Mr. Hummel want to share with us?" Mrs. Jenkins asked frowning at them and the whole class stared at them.

"Actually yes! We were talking about sex, you wanna hear?" Kurt said smirking.

"Talking about how hard I'm gonna fuck Kurt against this table." Blaine joked, making fake moans and sex moves to the teacher and the whole class laughed.

"I won't tolerated inappropriate behavior in my class, Mr. Anderson!" Mrs. Jenkins said frowning.

"Well, you asked didn't you." Kurt said back to copy what was on the board and the teacher ignored them sitting back on her desk.

Blaine picked Kurt's notebook and Kurt frowned at him with a 'what the fuck are you doing?' Face while Blaine wrote something with a red pen.

**Why don't you wanna be my bro? Is that because you want my cock?** Kurt read on his notebook when Blaine gave it back it to him.

_I do not! Perv. You're straight remember?_ Kurt wrote down, giving the notebook back to Blaine.

**I don't care. My cock is so big and thick. I bet you'd like tha**t Blaine wrote.

_Blaine that's offensive. I don't want your dick and even if I wanted it wouldn't matter. You're straight remember_? Kurt wrote with a different pen now.

**So if I wasn't straight would you want it?** Blaine gave the notebook back to Kurt, smirking.

_But you are. So it doesn't matter_. Kurt wrote, thinking a little before giving the notebook back to Blaine.

**If I was gay you'd let me fuck you? Cause you think I'm hot and that's why you want my dick and doesn't wanna be my little brother.** When Kurt read that he ripped the paper off the notebook making a paper ball, throwing it at Blaine, punching him playfully and giving Blaine a small laugh.

"Shut up!" Kurt said smiling and Blaine laughed loudly.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Blaine asked in a normal tone not caring if the teacher was explaining something in the front of the class.

"Don't talk so loudly! I don't want you to get into trouble. I'm dating Sam." Kurt wrote on another paper and handed it to Blaine.

**I thought you didn't want a relationship**. Blaine wrote.

_I do. Just not with Sam._

**With who?** Blaine wrote smirking.

_With Robert._

**Who's Robert?** Blaine wrote now frownig.

_Robert Pattinson_ Kurt wrote smirking and Blaine made a 'Pfffff' sound.

**God I thought I'd lose you.** Blaine wrote slowly.

_I like your handwriting. You never had me Blaine. You never will I'm too good for you_. Kurt wrote smirking.

**Do you really think that? I am pouting right now. You're hurting my little heart.** Blaine wrote sarcastically.

_Shut up. Yes. You'll never had me. You'll marry Rachel and have loud babies with her in L.A. Nice life._

**Shut up**. Blaine wrote smirking.

_Blaine just remember you're straight_ Kurt wrote down laughing.

**You don't know who I am**. Blaine wrote serious.

_Of course I do._

**Then tell me.**

_You're Blainey. My friend since we were 3, the guy I got a bubble gum on the head. The guy who uses a lot of hair gel because of me, the guy who practically lives with me and my family, the not so straight Blaine. But for the school you're the tough, nice, hot and popular Blaine who's 100% straight._ Blaine frowned at Kurt's answer.

He didn't want Kurt to see him like that. He wanted Kurt to him as a lover. As someone who he can kiss and make love to and spend the rest of his like with. Blaine sighed, not answering Kurt and hiding his head on the table with his arms covering it, falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

"I know Blaine is our friend since we were 3 and that he practically lives here but what are you doing here?" Carson asked when he got home late because he was finishing writing the school newspaper that anyone had wrote for. The family was Sitting around the table already eating. "It's family dinner night. It's a Friday. I had to finish the newspaper in a hurry because of this."

"Carson, shut up and sit down." Kurt said annoyed, playing with the salad on his plate. Carson sat down and looked at his father.

"You're late." Burt said. "If you had come on the right time you would have known why Blaine's here."

"Sorry. School newspaper." Carson said filling his plate with spaghetti while Finn and Blaine shared a small chat.

"Why do you even care about that?" Blaine asked frowning. "Nobody reads it." Carson sighed and ignored him.

"Blaine is staying here for two months." Burt said and Carson chocked on his food.

"What?" Carson asked. "Did his house burn down?"

"His dad is making a new lawyer firm in Atlantic City. When he told me I insisted for him to let Blaine stay here. I didn't want the boy to be alone for two months." Burt explained. "He is now officially part of the family."

"Did him and Finn finally marry?" Carson asked with a mouthful of food. "Besides, he only lives 2 blocks from here."

"You're disgusting." Kurt said wrinkling his nose.

"Oh and you're sharing the room with Kurt, Blaine. I put Kurt's and Carson's old bunk bed in there so you two can share." Burt said smiling. Kurt and Blaine both smiled at that.

"Why can't we share my room?" Finn asked pouting.

"Because every time you two share you stay up all night playing video games." Burt answered smiling and Kurt laughed.

"Oh..." Finn pouted again.

"Carole and I are leaving at 9. We'll get at uncle Danny's house tomorrow morning and we'll be back on Thursday. Alright, boys?"

"Who's uncle Danny?" Blaine asked with his mouthful of food.

"He's Carole's brother. He lives in Florida. Carole's mom is at his house so we're going to visit them." Burt explained and Blaine nodded.

"Party time!" Kurt screamed and Blaine smirked staring at his food.

"No parties, no drinks, no drugs, none of that! I want you all at home at 6PM everyday and if you guys don't go to school or do anything I will know. God tells me." Burt said smiling and Kurt scoffed.

"Alright, dad." The three brothers said sadly and Blaine smirked.

* * *

"Did you call all the boys?" Finn asked after their parents had left, playing video games in Finn's room.

"Yeah, all the glee boys. They'll be here in twenty minutes." Blaine explained.

"Nice." Finn said and they stayed a while in a comfortable silence only with the game sounds.

"Look, you're the only one who knows I'm gay and I'm gonna tell you this, but you can't tell anyone." Blaine told his best friend while playing the game. Finn nodded not really paying attention. "I have a crush on a guy."

"Mhmm, nice." Finn answered sucking on a lollipop. "Look dude I know you don't wanna hurt Rachel and you're not ready to come out, but you have to break up with her. You know I like her, and you don't." Finn said with his eyes fixed on the tv.

"I know, dude. We talked about this! I'm gonna break up with her when I'm ready and you two are going to L.A. together, on a TV show together, marry and shit," Blaine said letting go of his joystick and frowning. "But right now I can't break up with her, even if I want this guy. You'll have her when I break up with her. Chill."

"Dude, you know I love you, you're my best friend and shit, but I don't want you to treat Rachel like an object, I really like her." Finn said not giving up on the game.

"I know, I know." Blaine threw himself on Finn's bed frowning. "She's just hard to deal with, she's like a glue. If I break up with her I'll be single and not as popular, being with her makes me the most popular guy in school and her being with me makes her the most popular girl in the school."

"Not everything is about popularity, Blaine." Finn said still playing the game.

"Finn, forget about Rachel, alright? That's not the point. The point is that I like your brother!" Blaine screamed at Finn, annoyed and frowning.

"What?" Finn said letting go of the joystick and staring at Blaine with wide open eyes. "Which brother?"

"Kurt." Blaine said burring his face on the blue pillow.

"Oh. If it's Kurt it's fine." Finn said shrugging, going back to his video game and Blaine frowned confused.

"So you're okay with it?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Totally. He has a crush on you since the bubble gum incident on 6th grade." When Finn looked behind Blaine was already gone and he frowned confused but shrugged going back to his game.

* * *

"And Blaine is staying here for two whole months!" Kurt said through the phone smirking.

"Is that good or bad?" Quinn asked on the loudspeaker.

"Amazing! Can't you see?" Kurt said.

"Wait! He's your crush! Oh my god finally! After all these years, I finally found out." Quinn exclaimed.

"Dummy, you took too long to realize." Kurt said laughing. "So you guys are getting here in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah! All the Glee girls are going." Quinn explained.

"Ugh, even Rachel?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Come on, she's not so bad." Quinn said.

"She's horrible." Kurt said throwing himself on his bottom bed.

"But it's a glee girls sleepover! She is a glee girl." Quinn said.

"But I don't like her!"

"Well she's probably gonna get there before us because she lives closer, alright?"

"Okay." Kurt said.

"I am smiling because of your tolerance." Quinn said sarcastically.

"God, I'm so glad my parents are finally going out for the weekend." Kurt said listening someone knocking on his door. "Come in." He said turning the loudspeaker off when he saw Blaine coming in. "Quinn, I'll see you in twenty. Love you." Kurt said ignoring Quinn's answer and pressing the end call button.

"Hey, Kurtie."

"Hey." Kurt said standing up. "Bottom or top?" Kurt asked pointing to the bed.

"I knew you wanted to have sex with me!" Blaine said smirking and sitting on the bottom bed and Kurt laughed.

"I'm talking about the beds, you idiot." Kurt replied smiling, walking towards his wardrobe.

"I like the bottom best but I know you like it too, so top bunk." Blaine said. "And I know you wan a have sex with me."

"How many times do I have to say that you're straight." Kurt said giving Blaine two blankets and one pillow.

"Well, maybe I'm not." Blaine said smirking. "And don't lie to me."

"I'm not lyin—"

"A certain someone told me you have a crush on me." Blaine whispered standing up and getting closer to Kurt's body.

"What—I don't! You're straigh—" Kurt said nervously because of Blaine's closeness.

"Forget about it. I'm not straight. I'm gay. I've always been gay." Blaine explained and sighed.

"W-what? You date Rachel! You—"

"I have a crush on this guy since he let a bubble gum fall on my head and when he tried to clean it he ripped part of my hair and apologized giving a kiss in my head." Kurt said smiling.

"And since then you never stopped wearing hair gel. I miss your curls." Kurt said smiling wide, feeling Blaine's hot breath on his lips.  
"And I know you want my cock too." Kurt whispered on Blaine'e ear, licking his earlobe. "My big thick cock." Blaine felt his cock getting hard on his pants and he needed Kurt to touch him [italic] now [/italic].

"God, Kurt." Blaine said finally letting his chest meet Kurt's and rubbing his crotch against Kurt's. "You're so hot."

Kurt attacked Blaine's lips, moving his lips against Blaine's, letting Blaine touch his ass, while he wandered his hands under Blaine's shirt and opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue invade his mouth.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lip's, slowly unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and rubbing his hard dick covered by his tight jeans against Blaine's, making the smaller boy moan too.

"God, Kurt. I want you so bad." Blaine moaned when Kurt started kissing Blaine's jaw open mouthed, taking Blaine's shirt off.

"God!" Kurt moaned, letting Blaine take his own shirt off.

Kurt felt his cock painfully hard asking for his attention when Blaine attacked his chest with open mouthed kisses and bites. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hard cock inside his jeans and moaned at the things Blaine was doing to his body.

"God, Blaine, I bet you're so big." Kurt moaned attaching his lips to Blaine's again and Blaine laughed against Kurt's lips.

"Told you." Blaine smirked feeling how good it felt when his bare chest was against Kurt's bare chest. He touched Kurt's chest getting down to his pants, trying to find Kurt's pants button without looking. "I'm gonna suck your cock so good." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear kissing his ear–

Nock, nock, nock.

* * *

"Kurt it's Rachel." Kurt heard the girl screaming from outside the room and both boys' eyes widened.

"What's Rachel doing here?" Blaine whispered letting go of Kurt and Kurt smiled sadly missing Blaine's warmth.

"I'm coming, I'm changing!" Kurt exclaimed to the girl outside. "We're having a Glee Girls sleepover." Kurt whispered pouting.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's sad face and touching his forehead on Kurt's, pouting too. Kurt smiled at the pet name then.

"She just gets here the time my dreams are coming true and when you were about to suck my cock." Kurt whispered pouting.

"Does that mean you had erotic dreams with me?" Blaine asked Smiling and pulled back while Kurt nodded. "God, I'm so hard." Blaine whispered.

"Go hide in the closet." Kurt whispered smiling. "How ironic is that? Me sending you inside the closet."

"Ha-ha." Blaine said sarcastically getting inside the closet, looking at Kurt standing there. He blew Kurt a kiss and closed the closet.

"Come in!" Blaine heard Kurt screaming from outside and heard Rachel's steps.

"Hey," Rachel said, she was probably frowning by the tone.

"H-hey, Rach." Kurt said nervously. "What's up?"

"Why are you shirtless?" Rachel asked.

"Hm–I was changing..." Kurt lied.

"Why is Blaine's shirt on your floor?" Kurt asked and Blaine face-palmed.

"It's not Blaine's..."

"It is, I gave it to him on his birthday..."

"Oh, that! That's Blaine's, yeah... We're sharing the room while Blaine is here." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I was looking for him but Finn said he was here. He told me about him staying here for two months."

"Oh..."

"So where's him?" Rachel asked probably confused.

"He's in the closet!" Blaine frowned when Kurt said that. "I-I said I needed to change and he hid in there. He's such a kid." Kurt gave her a fake laugh and Blaine quickly picked a shirt from Kurt's closet, putting it on when he hear Rachel's steps getting closer.

She opened the door and saw Blaine sitting there with a silly smile.

"Hey, baby." Blaine said smiling when he saw Kurt smiling at him, who was wearing his violet shirt back again.

"Why are you wearing a female sweater?" Rachel asked and Kurt face-palmed.

"Fashion has no gender!" Kurt explained. "Rachel, you should go downstairs, order some pizzas and stuff... We'll be down in a second."

"Alright." Rachel said, turned around and left.

Both boys exhaled relieved and smiled at each other. Kurt sat on the bottom bed and Blaine stood up, walking towards Kurt, sitting by his side and taking his hand.

"This is confusing." Kurt said staring at nothing. "Rachel can really make my hard on go away. She's like a cold shower. Or worse." Kurt said when he realized his hard on was gone.

"She's such a turn off." Blaine said smirking.

"It's still confusing though." Kurt said handing Blaine his shirt.

"What is?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's shirt off and putting his red one back on.

"You being gay! You having a crush on me since 6th grade! You almost sucking my dick!" Kurt whispered not daring to look at Blaine.

"What is so confusing?" Blaine asked frowning and letting go of Kurt's hand. "I like you, you like me. Simple as that."

"It's not simple! You're dating Rachel! Did you know Finn has a huge crush on her?"

"I know. And you're dating Sam."

"And she's always telling me stuff like," Kurt fake coughed. "'Oh, Blaine said he loves me,' Oh Blaine and I made love.' And shit like that." Kurt said imitating Rachel's voice. "And I've always been so jealous for nothing."

"Jealousy is hot." Blaine said smirking and grabbing Kurt's thigh. "Rachel and I never had sex. And I never told her I loved her."

"After two years?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "So you're a virgin?"

"No! I'm not. I've been cheating on her since week 2." Blaine explained.

"So you're a cheater?" Kurt asked frowning and looking at Blaine finally.

"I'm not! I'm just gay, Kurt." Blaine explained, smiling and Kurt gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"I really like you, Blaine. I don't wanna just mess around with you." Kurt said frowning, looking at Blaine's thighs.

"I wanna be with you. I'm just no ready to come out, or lose Rachel. Without her I'm not the most popular guy at school." Blaine said frowning.

"I can wait for until you are ready, I mean maybe when we're in college."

"I mean, my dad knows I'm gay, but that school is not good for a gay guy, I mean not even my mom knows." Blaine sighed. "Maybe... I don't know... Maybe we can keep our boyfriend and girlfriend but date each other in secret."

"Blaine...that'd make us cheaters." Kurt said. "And I don't want you to use me. We just made out, but it was a mistake." Kurt stood up frowning, "Maybe we can just push those feelings away."

Blaine stood up too, frowning. "I can't push my feelings for you away, Kurt! I've been in love with you for so long! I can't keep it to myself!" Blaine exclaimed, taking Kurt's hands.

"In love?" Kurt asked confused.

"I—Kurt, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Blaine stared at those shiny baby blue eyes and smiled at them.

"Blaine..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's soft lips again, slowly enjoying his taste of coffee and vanilla and that jasmine smell. God, Kurt was so perfect, he always smelled good and he tasted like heaven. Blaine wanted Kurt, he needed Kurt.

"I–I need you." Blaine said against Kurt's red lips. "I want you."

"I want you too,"

"Then why can't we be together?" Blaine whispered annoyed.

"It's so so wrong." Kurt said staring at the floor but with his lips still against Blaine's.

"Living in sin is the new thing -Britney Spears." Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's lips–

"Hey, Kur—Oh..." Kurt heard Quinn and pulled off of the kiss.

"Quinn! It's not what you think!" Blaine said standing up and frowning.

"It's fine. She can keep a secret. She's my best friend." Kurt said. "Hey, Quinnie."

"Oh my god, Kurt. Are you two having sex, yet?" Quinn said excited.

"God, Quinn, you're such a perv." Kurt said smirking. "Go downstairs we're coming in a few.

"I know you two are." She winked at them and left humming happily.

"She's funny." Blaine said smiling and Kurt smiled back.

"I gotta go downstairs." Kurt said pouting.

"No. We gotta discuss this, Kurt." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, not now..."

"Now, please." Blaine said making a cute pouting face that Kurt couldn't resist.

"Alright, talk."

"I wanna be with you. We can keep the secret, not tell anyone not even Finn, or Carson." Blaine sighed. "We can go out everyday after the school on places nobody goes to, we can sleep in the same bed, we can spend time in my house, I just want you so bad." Blaine kissed Kurt and Kurt smiled against his lips.

"Alright." Kurt said simply.

"Really?" Blaine asked with wide eyes and a big, bright smile.

"Really." Kurt smiled back.

"Great!" Blaine gave a peck on Kurt's lips, still smiling, not able to hide his happiness. "After all these years I finally have you."

"Not exclusively, though." Blaine pouted.

"I wish the world wasn't so ignorant." Blaine said.

"When you said you were in love with me... Did you mean it?" Kurt asked, shyly.

"Well," Blaine sighed. "Yeah."

Kurt gave him a wide, bright smile and kissed him in the mouth.

"Let's go." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and leading him out the room.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked when he got downstairs and saw not only the glee girls but also all the glee guys. "It's a glee girls pajama party!"

"Apparently you dumbasses got the same idea on the same day." Puck said smirking at Rachel. "Guess we're having a Glee party!" Puck screamed making excitement noises.

"I don't get it." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Finn invited the guys for a halo marathon." Blaine whispered to him and Kurt looked at Blaine behind him, smiling.

"I guess we're having a glee party." Kurt told Blaine smirking and turned to face all of his friends on the living room. "Let's get this party started!" Kurt said walking towards Sam and attacking the boy's big lips. Blaine frowned jealously and hugged his girlfriend, frowning.

* * *

Puck had bought drinks and everyone brought food. They turned the sound on really loudly using the pandora radio on Kurt's phone. Everybody was drinking, dancing and some people making out like Blaine and Rachel on the couch.

"Ugh, disgusting." Kurt commented to himself staring at a drunk Blaine making out with Rachel, but not really into it when Sam had gone to the bathroom.

"What's disgusting?" Quinn asked from behind him and Kurt pointed to Blaine and Rachel.

"True." Quinn frowned and shrugged. "Hey, can I take Santana to your room? I think we're about to take the next step."

"Next step? After almost three weeks? I thought you girls were all sentimental and shit." Kurt joked, smirking.

"Asshole." Quinn said, smirking.

"Alright but I don't want vagina juice all over my bed so stay on the top bunk." Kurt said still staring at Blaine and Rachel. Poor Blaine, he'd smell in a bed smelling like vagina.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered, running to get her girlfriend upstairs.

* * *

"Let's spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed holding an empty bottle of beer.

Everybody screamed excited and sat around the bottle that Rachel positioned on the floor. Everybody was drunk at this time, except Kurt, Carson and Finn, they wanted to keep the things organized at their house and be sure nobody broke anything.

"I start!" Puck said spinning the bottle. It stopped pointing to Kurt and all the friends laughed.

Kurt used his finger to ask Puck to come closer and Puck slowly got closer to Kurt on the other side of the circle and gave a small peck on Kurt's lips, laughing after.

"My turn!" Rachel screamed and Kurt frowned when Rachel's bad breath reached his nose, he wrinkled it and rested on Sam's chest, staring at Blaine.

Rachel spin the bottle and it stopped on Finn. Finn smirked at his luck and turned to kiss Rachel, who was by his side. Kurt, Blaine and Carson smiled. They slowly kissed for 15 seconds and Finn stopped when he knew if they kept kissing he'd get a hard on. Rachel laughed drunk and smiled at Kurt.

"My turn!" Finn said.

It stopped on Rachel so they kissed again while everybody made encouraging noises.

"Sam, it's your turn." Brittany said with her sweet sweet and adorable voice.

Sam smirked. "But I just wanna kiss Kurt." Sam said with a drunk voice and some of them 'Awww'ed but Blaine frowned.

"Spin it already!" Kurt said annoyed, still resting his head on Sam's chest.

Sam did it and the bottle stopped on Tina's spot. He gave a peck on her lips and sat back by Kurt's side.

"Your turn, Kurt." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt spin the bottle.

"Dude! Go on kiss him." Puck said.

"I'm not kissing my twin brother! That's disgusting!" Kurt exclaimed and Carson made a disgusting face. Kurt spin it again and he didn't expect the bottle to stop on Blaine's spot. He started thinking about how amazing that'd be and got lost on his thoughts.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss him!" Artie said, annoyed.

Kurt got close to Blaine on the other side of the circle and touched his forehead on Blaine's. Blaine smirked and rubbed his hands against Kurt's back encouraging him. Kurt smirked and attacked Blaine's lips.

Kurt bit Blaine's lower lip and then entered his tongue on Blaine's mouth, caressing Blaine's tongue and taking control over the kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass forgetting there were people around and not even listening to the noises they were making. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips when he sucked Blaine's bottom lip.

"God, you taste so good." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Mmhmm." Kurt attacked Blaine's lips once more and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Alright, alright I think that's enough." Rachel said pulling the boys apart and both boys missed the taste and the warmth of each other's mouth.

"Okay...that was hot." Puck said and tried to high-five Carson but the boy ignored him.

"Look, it's really weird to watch my brothers kissing people, so I'm just gonna go upstairs," he stood up and extended his hand to the blue-eyed girl. "Marley, come upstairs with me, babe." Carson told his girlfriend and she took his hand, wrapping her arms around him and being lead upstairs.

"Alright." Kurt said. "I guess I'm going to sleep too,"

"No, baby!" Sam said while everyone started leaving the circle, dancing around, making out and doing party stuff. "We should go up to your room," he touched Kurt's thigh, "and you should let me take care of you." Sam whispered sensually on Kurt's ear while Kurt stared at Blaine who was now sitting alone in the couch also staring at him.

"You know, I can't. Blaine is rooming with me. That'd be rude, baby." Sam said not looking at Sam. "I am going upstairs sleep because I'm tired." Kurt screamed so Blaine could hear him indicating that Blaine should follow him. "I'll see you, Sam." Kurt said standing up not even kissing his boyfriend goodbye.

Kurt ran upstairs and quickly got into his room. The room that he let Santana and Quinn have sex in. He realized that only when he entered his room, now covering his eyes because of the two naked girls on his room.

"You two gotta leave!" Kurt exclaimed. "Now!" He said louder, still covering his eyes and he heard the girls slowly leaving. After a bit he locked the door, taking his shirt and pants off, only leaving himself wearing boxers-briefs. Kurt fixed his hair looking at the mirror and put on some perfume.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who's it?" Kurt asked loudly.

"It's Blaine." Blaine answered in a drunk voice.

Kurt quickly opened the door and pulled Blaine in, immediately closing the door and pushing Blaine against it, locking the door and attacking Blaine's soft and delicious lips.

Both boys were fighting for control between tongues and teeth. Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip, licking his top lip and staring at his hazel, honey eyes and smiling at him.

"Are Rachel kisses better than mine?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine answered breathless, nodding and Kurt smirked sensually. God he was so hot.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and squeezed it teasing the smaller boy.

"Blainey, you're so hard for me." Kurt said in a teasing voice. He licked Blaine's ear, slowly licking his earlobe. "I bet you'd love to be inside my tight," he bit Blaine's ear. " smooth ass."

Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt shushed him with a kiss, still holding Blaine's cock.

Blaine kept fighting for the control of the kiss, pushing his tongue forcefully inside Kurt's mouth making him moan loudly. Blaine turned Kurt around now pushing him against the door, taking Kurt's hands off of his pants and holding them back.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said when he realized how drunk Blaine was and how strong the taste of alcohol was on his mouth. "You're drunk. Go to bed." Kurt sad trying to get out of Blaine's embrace but Blaine didn't let him.

"No, Kurtie. I want you so bad." Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck and leaving small love bites on it.

"Blaine, no." Kurt said trying to contain himself. "I-I'm not having sex with you while you're drunk." Kurt sighed pushing Blaine out of him and succeeding. Blaine didn't know how to use his strength when he was drunk. He threw Blaine on the bottom bunk and smiled at the confused guy.

"Kurt, I love you so much. I wanna fuck your tight ass." Blaine said rolling on the big bed and Kurt moaned at the thought. "God, I'm so hard. It'll not go away if I don't fuck you, baby."

"Blaine, sleep." Kurt said smirking.

"I know you're hard too, come on!" Blaine begged, trying to pull Kurt, but getting confused because of Kurt's fast moves on trying to scape from Blaine's hands.

"I am going to the bathroom and if you behave, I'll come sleep with you." Blaine smirked. "I'm not having sex with you! We're going to sleep!" Kurt said entering the small bathroom in his room.

Kurt locked the door, turned the shower on and smiled at the mirror, while he listened to the sound of the water falling from the shower.

He mousturized, brysged gus teeth and slowly entered the bathroom stall, moaning at the delicious hot water falling against his body. He took his cock in his hands and stroked it slowly, with dirty thoughts of him and Blaine. He came in a few minutes because before he was painfully hard. He turned the shower off after he was wearing only his boxers, left the bathroom and walked towards his bed.

He decided to sleep with Blaine on the bottom bunk and smiled at the sleeping boy, laying down and cuddling his lover.

* * *

Please review! Reviews are like cookies! I love you all! I'm kl41ne and julslikescookie on twitter and my rp account is andersonsbd you can talk to me anytime on ask . fm / jjuls


	2. Chapter 2

_I got really turned on writing the end of this chapter. I'm sorry i took this long to update, I forgot to warn I like to update every fifteen reviews because if I don't get at least 10 reviews I get sad and I think people aren't reading, then I don't post anything )): I'm sorry guys I'm annoying. I got stuck in the end of this chapter besides horny...sorry. I already started chapter three so I will probably update every tuesday. If you guys need anything I'm colfersvera on twitter, I'm not kl 41ne anymore I was hacked please follow me. Oh I will write a teacher!klaine story, tell me if you like Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt or teacher!Kurt and Student!Blaine. I made a Poll but I don't know how it works so you can tell me your preference on a review. I am on ask fm too :) (ask fm / julsdamn ). Enjoy._

* * *

Kurt felt his head hurt and his eyelids heavy when he woke up that morning. Even if he hadn't drink, he still felt like shit. He probably got drunk because of Blaine's kisses. Kurt smirked at the thought of him and Blaine and quickly opened his eyes, staring at the bed on top of them.

Kurt looked at the boy resting on his bare chest and smiled at Blaine's cute sleepy face. He stroked his lover's hair, slowly and realized Blaine had a morning boner. He thought about stroking it and making Blaine have a morning orgasm, but he didn't want to take things so fast. He really liked Blaine and he didn't want his relationship with Blaine be like the others. Quickies at the Scandals' bath, quick blowjobs at the school bathroom, things like that. He really loved Blaine, even if he wasn't ready to admit it, he loved Blaine since 7th grade and he hid it really well. Kurt smirked again at the thought and couldn't stop himself to remember of little Kurt and little Blaine looking at the guys playing football, too bored to play too–

Nock. Nock. Nock. Someone knocked on the door, strongly and it seemed the person was angry.

"Kurt, open the door. Breakfast is ready," Kurt heard his twin brother screaming from outside and smirked at his brother angry mood.

"Coming right away!" Kurt replied still laying in bed. "Blaine, wake up." Kurt said calmly, shaking the younger boy slowly. "Breakfast ti\me."

Blaine moaned annoyed and turned to the other side of the bed ignoring Kurt.\

"Come on, honey. It's time to wake up." He looked at the clock on his studying desk. "It's 11AM."

"My head hurts." Blaine moaned opening his eyes slowly and turned around to see Kurt sitting down. "Hi." Blaine said sleepily looking up at Kurt with shiny eyes.

"Hi." Kurt replied stroking Blaine's hair.

"I feel like I've been hit by a fucking bus." Blaine said moaning and Kurt smiled.

"Of course. You drink too much alcohol, Blainey-days." Kurt said.

"Did we have sex?" Blaine asked going to a sitting position. Kurt nodded no.

"I wanted you to remember the next day." Blaine smirked.

"Hmmm." Blaine said smiling. "I have a boner we could fix that, right?" Blaine said looking at his hard cock against his boxers. Kurt smirked standing up.

"Take care of that yourself." Kurt said opening the door, leaving the horny boy alone.

* * *

"Good morning." Kurt said when he got downstairs and saw Marley, Carson, Rachel and Finn eating breakfast around the table.

"Finally!" Carson said annoyed.

"Where's everybody?" Kurt asked confused sitting on a chair next to Marley.

"We took them home. Different from you, we are responsible." Carson said.

"I fell asleep!" Kurt lied, filling his bowl with Lucky Charms.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked with a worried look.

"Upstairs taking care of some serious business." Kurt explained smirking at the thought of Blaine jerking off.

"What are you two still doing here?" Kurt asked looking at Rachel and then at Marley. "No offense but as drunk as Rachel looked last night I thought she'd die."

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Rachel said in a scratchy voice. She had dark circles and a messy hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her makeup was messed up and her voice was extremely weird. Blaine and her were the only in a hang over. She coughed violently and excused herself. "Finn invited me to stay over." She said smirking at Finn.

Kurt looked at Rachel and then at Finn who were sharing looks. Something was happening.

"Alright. What's going on?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Finn nailed Rachel." Carson said normally, chewing his eggs and Finn let his fork fall on his plate making a loud noise.

"What?" Kurt said with wide eyes and blushing. "Finn, what the fuck? Blaine is your best friend!" Kurt sighed, pretending he cared while Rachel kept eating her food like she couldn't hear them. "You're doing the same thing Puckerman did to you!" Kurt half-screamed frowning.

"Dude, you don't understand. It's not what you think!" Finn said trying to explain himself while the others ate normally.

"I think It's exactly what I think! What the fuck, Finn? I didn't think you were like that!"

"Kurt..." Finn said looking down.

"Look, I'm not telling Blaine but you better do." Kurt said frowning. God if he kept doing that he'd have marks on his forehead and he didn't want that.

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked behind Kurt smiling at them all at the table.

"That Sam said he thinks you're hot!" Kurt said smirking. "Damn, my own boyfriend." Kurt said smiling.

"Good morning, guys." Blaine said sitting by Kurt's side. Everybody told him good morning and Rachel stood up kissed Blaine and sat back on her sit. Blaine wrinkled his nose disgusted by Rachel's kiss being so different and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back widely, rubbing his right hand against Blaine's thigh and Blaine smirked at that.

"Blaine, did you fix your little problem?" Kurt asked pulling back a laugh while grabbing Blaine's crotch under the table. Blaine closed his eyes trying not to get hard and smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine coughed politely. "I-I fixed really fast." Blaine said trying to hold back a moan when Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and started palming him over the boxers.

"Blainey, baby, did you sleep okay?" Rachel asked smiling. Finn and Kurt groaned at the same time and Blaine smiled nervously when Kurt's hand finally directly touched his now half-hard dick.

"B-best night-t of sleep of m-my life." Blaine said and moaned lowly.

Kurt smirked squeezing Blaine's dick.

"Don't s-stop..." Blaine moaned loudly and everybody was now staring at him. Kurt immediately took his hand off of Blaine's cock and kept eating, leaving Blaine for the third time with a hard on and not doing anything.

"Don't stop what, Blaine?" Rachel asked confused.

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom." Blaine whimpered, quickly leaving the dinner room and Kurt smirked.

"What the hell..." Carson said smirking.

"I think I'm going home now. You want a ride, Marley?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I better take you home."  
Marley said. Bye guys." She kissed Carson and both girls left waving.

"What's up with Blaine?" Carson asked when the girls had left.

"He's just all weird. I think it's the hang-over." Kurt explained.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and cleaning up the house. It was a fun day. Kurt and Blaine kept kissing when Carson and Finn weren't looking.

The next day the 4 boys went out bowling and shopping all day. And after all that, they got home at 9PM and ordered some pizzas. Now at 10PM, after a hot make out session, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Kurt's bottom bed(the bigger bed) and both boys were almost, almost asleep.

"If Finn had sex with Rachel, would you care?" Kurt said out of nowhere stroking Blaine's ungelled hair and Blaine smirked at that.

"Are you asking that because they had sex?" Blaine said and when Kurt was about to deny he continued speaking. "Finn told me. He knows I'm gay and that I've cheated on Rachel before."

"Oh. So you care?" Kurt asked with a sad smile.

"No. I only care about you, Kurt. And how gross it is when Sam and those huge lips kiss your perfect, soft lips." Kurt punched Blaine's arms playfully and Blaine laughed.

"I like Sam, alright? His lips are hot!" Kurt said smiling.

"Oh so why are you here and not with Sam?" Blaine teased.

"Because I'm a rebel!" Kurt shook his head like listening to a rock song.

"I wanna see you riding my cock like that." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt only shrugged and smiled, kissing Blaine's ear.

"I don't wanna go to practice tomorrow." Blaine said pouting. "And I don't wanna go to school." Kurt stroked Blaine's hair slowly and sighed.

"Me neither. I don't know how I will keep my hands off you." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck now. Blaine moaned, smiling.

"God, Kurt." Kurt stopped, when he successfully left a huge hickey on Blaine's neck and turned around resting on Blaine's chest. "Good night, baby."

Blaine gave a peck on Kurt's forehead and Kurt smiled.

"Good night. I love you." Kurt only hummed in reply.

* * *

"Kurt!" Kurt turned around from his locker to see Sam across the hall waving at him. Kurt sighed looking at Blaine on the other side of the hall and looked at Sam again who was now kissing him.

"Hey, Sam..." Kurt said annoyed.

"I missed you this weekend." Sam said giving a peck on Kurt's lips again. "It was hell when I got home smelling like alcohol." Sam said still smiling and Kurt put his stuff back in his locker, looking down while Sam said a bunch of stuff Kurt wasn't paying attention on.

Kurt put his satchel bag around his body and frowned at Blaine making out with Rachel. He looked really into it. He pushed Sam against the lockers and crashed his mouth against Sam's quickly entering his tongue inside Sam's mouth and giving him a fierce kiss.

"Whoah!" Sam said when Kurt pulled off and now Blaine was staring at them with a annoyed look. "What was that for?" Sam asked smirking.

"We need to talk, Sam." Kurt said.

"Whoah wait... Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked frowning.

"No, no! Let's just go outside." Kurt said pulling Sam by his hand.

"But lunch ends in 5 minutes!" Sam said worried.

"Well, I guess we'll have to skip this one." Kurt said leaving the building and walking towards down the bleachers.

There was a gray metal door and a big gray wall, down the bleachers. Sam saw a small monitor with some numbers. Sam always wondered what that was, but he never found out. Kurt typed the complicated password and entered the space, opening a curtain and finding a big cozy place.

There he found Quinn, Effy, Sydney, Naomi and Emily. Quinn, Sydney and Effy were smoking and sharing a small talk around the fire(even if it wasn't cold they always made a fire inside a big metal trash bin, they turned the AC on and made a fire, they thought it was comfortable) and the other two girls were making out on the couch.

Those were the skanks. A group hated by the jocks and cheerios and feared by the rest of the school. A group that loved Kurt and that Kurt had his best friends in. A group in which Kurt felt welcomed even if he was a lot different from the girls and always helped Kurt through his bullying.

This school was like a war. The jocks are the popular kids, the kings and queens of the prom against the skanks, they were the girls that people thought were bad but they just wanted justice, and to help people and the bullied kids.

There was the writers club, the one that Carson belonged to. Everybody hated the writers club. The glee club, that was a popular thing because they always won the championships.

Those were the only clubs that were labeled. The other clubs didn't make any different to the school.

The gay kids like Quinn and Kurt who were sort of stereotype gays, out and proud got really bullied, but kids like Sam who bested the shit out of Azimio once he tried to make fun of Sam for being bisexual didn't get bullied.

Quinn was only a Cheerio because she needed credits to get into Yale. She hated the Cheerios and was friends with Coach Sue, so she was the head cheerleader. Every single cheerleader in WMHS hated Quinn, and they bullied her like the jocks bullied Kurt. Except Santana, of course.

School was unfair. That schools was shit, a label farm.

Kurt was on the football team but was hated by his own team, so he found somewhere he was welcomed on his freshman year when he joined the Cheerios and got bullied by the jocks for being a very feminine kid on the popular kids group. Then the football team needed a kicker and Kurt joined the football team thinking that the bullying would stop but it never stop. The skanks embraced him and helped him, and they kept doing this today.

Kurt smirked at the two girls making out on the sofa and smiled at the other girls who waved at him.

"Hey girls." Kurt said and Naomi and Emily stopped making out at the sound of their friend. "Can Sam and I talk here? It's kind of important." Kurt asked smiling, still holding Sam's hand.

"Yeah, of course, Kurt." Effy said smiling. We'll take a walk around the field so you two can get comfortable." The girls left the place opening the curtain and the door of the entrance/exit, talking loudly and Kurt smiled at them, thankfully.

Kurt sat on the sofa and pulled Sam down, smirking at him.

"I didn't even know this place existed." Sam said looking at the nice carpets and curtains around, the pillows around the space, the floor, covered by comfortable material, the "ceiling", that looked like it was made of curtains and the nice fire. "How did they even make this?"

"Quinn blackmailed Coach Sylvester. Then they created this. It's a comfortable place. It's some kind of a tent. The rain never reaches inside here. Sometimes we sleep here! It's perfect." Kurt explained smiling.

"So...the teachers don't know about this?" Sam asked confused.

"Only coach Beast, and she hides it well from us who use the field and the bleachers, it's kind of camouflaged. Nobody comes in here. This is the skank's place!" Kurt smiled at his boyfriends. "That's why we need a password on the entrance."

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Sam said looking around. "So, what you wanted to tell me?"

"W-we...we need to break up." Kurt said lowly. Sam frowned, feeling a tear on his eye.

"W-what?" Sam asked not believing what was happening. "We just started dating four weeks ago!"

"I know Sam! It's just no right! You're one of my best friends. I love you but as my friend. We can't keep doing this..." Kurt said not looking at Sam's eyes.

"Kurt..." Sam said now crying. "I love you."

"Sam, please don't cry, I'm sorry!" Kurt said frowning. "Can we still be friends?"

"Kurt, no!"

Sam tried to run away but he didn't know how to open that door. Kurt opened the gray door for him, letting him go and the girls in.

"Hey... Did you tell him about Blaine?" Naomi asked sitting on the sofa.

"No." Kurt said sitting by her side. "I just broke up with him." Kurt sighed. "You girls know why. I've already told you two what I feel about him. He's not even my friend, i think..." Kurt sighed one more time. He slowly sat on Naomi's lap, while Naome stroke his hair.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked with a sad smile.

"I'm alright." Kurt explained. "I'm just really worried about him. He is never okay on his own, you know? He is so innocent and adorable. I feel so guilty." Kurt scoffed sadly.

"Well, at least now you're free to Blaine." Effy, said, inhaling on a cigarette.

"Yeah, but he is not free to me. He is with Rachel, remember?" Kurt pouted, hiding his face from the girls.

"Ugh, Rachel is such a bitch!" Quinn said annoyed.

"Should I tell Blaine about this?" Kurt asked still hiding his face.

"I thought you wanted to make him jealous." Emily said sweetly, now seating by her girlfriend's side.

"Yeah, but what for? I don't think he is a jealous person. I think I'm the jealous one on the relationship." Emily nodded and Kurt started crying. I'm so fucking bho stupid I bet he doesn't even like me!"

"Of course he likes you!" Quinn said. "He is crazy about you, Kurt."

Kurt quickly opened his eyes to stare at Quinn and stood up. "Oh, and how do *you* know that, Ms. Know It All?" Kurt asked sassily shaking his finger.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Since we were 13, he always stared at you differently like you held a pot of gold. He is crazy about you!" Quinn said smiling.

Kurt rest his head on Naomi's lap again, sighing. "I'm just so confused." He said trying to fix his hair and crossing his legs. "I think I love him."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Naomi asked, stroking Kurt's hair.

"He has a fucking girlfriend. That's what's wrong." Kurt scoffed. "I can't believe I just broke up with the guy Blaine had jealous the most of!"

"You couldn't just use Sam." Emily said.

"Well, Blaine has been using Rachel for years why can't I do the same with Sammy?" Kurt said.

"Because it's wrong!" Effy screamed. "Blaine is a fucking jock and he is fucking mean as fuck and you're not like him."

"Blaine is not mean!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up. "He just has mean friends. He doesn't choose what he does."

"Well, you're a jock and you choose what you do. Why can't him?" Effy asked, smirking.

"It's hard for him, alright." Kurt said.

"Okay, you're starting to defend a jock and I'm not liking it." Effy exclaimed, playing with Emily's bangs.

"Fuck it. I'm going home."

* * *

**_ Blaine[12:03]: Where are you?_**

**_Blaine [12:05]: Are you ignoring me?_**

**_Blaine [12:07]: Bunny? ))):_**

**_Blaine [12:10]: Last time I saw you, you were making out with Throaty, did you run away with him? )):_**

**_Blaine [12:12]: You're not in history._**

**_Blaine [13:00]: Not in Drama._**

**_Blaine [14:12]: Not in Art Class ))): It was no fun not being able to throw paint at you._**

**_Blaine [15:12]: ok, economy class is almost over if you don't get your ass over here right now..._**

**_Blaine [15:30] classes are over, I'm worried and I love you ))): _**

**_Blaine [16:00]: coach is gonna kill you I'm worried where are you?_**

**_Blaine [16:01] answer my fucking calls Hummel._**

**_Blaine [16:15] I quit practice to look for you and you're not at home not at school not at scandals and not at the Lima bean and I'm worried and you won't answer my calls and everybody is looking for you and I will have a fucking heart attack._**

Kurt put his phone down and kept going up and down and up and down up down up down up down again. Gel felt the wind so good against his face and his body and his body going with the motion of the swing set. Kurt smiled closing his eyes and relaxing.

He loved coming here at this park. Nobody came here besides him and Blaine. It used to be the place him and all his friends came when they were 7, and then the place where they came when they were 16 to get wasted.

He got up to put his phone on his pocket and went back to play with the swing set.

He stared at the abandoned house across the park and smiled at the memories he had of that house. Him and Blaine being scared of the second floor on Halloween. Kurt laughed swinging up and down, feeling his phone vibrating on his pocket but ignoring it. He started remembering how much fun him and Blaine had on this same swing set.

Kurt was upset and frustrated. He felt unwanted. He always felt unwanted. He never really had a mother so he always felt unwanted. And now he felt like Blaine was using him, and this made his feel even more unwanted.

Of course every gay guy wanted Kurt Hummel, but Kurt still felt unwanted. He wanted to be wanted by the one he wanted. Kurt sighed stopping, staring at his white boots and sighing, letting the tears flow. It seemed silly but it wasn't for him. He started swinging again and trying to let the tears dry, fake smiling.

"Kurt! I knew you'd be here." He heard Blaine's voice from behind but kept swinging up and down like Blaine wasn't there.

"Then why didn't you come here right away?" Kurt dared.

"I don't know. C-can you stop doing this and talk to me? What's wrong? It's 10PM Every-fucking-body is looking for you, baby." Blaine half-screamed, trying to be sweet, frowning.

"I just wanted to be alone for a little." Kurt said, now standing up and looking at Blaine. "I thought you wouldn't care."

Blaine got closer to Kurt and embraced the taller boy. He kissed Kurt's lips frowning.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Blaine said, wrathfully and frowning.

"I don't know!" Kurt screamed pushing Blaine away. "Maybe you were too busy making out with Rachel. Or you were too busy with your homophobe jock friends, while I broke up with my boyfriend thinking: 'oh Blaine is probably so jealous of Sam, I should break up with Sam so Blaine won't be upset' god I'm so fucking stupid!" Kurt said shaking his hands angrily, looking to the opposite of where Blaine was.

"You broke up with Sam?" Blaine asked.

"Are you deaf?" Kurt replied angrily not looking at Blaine.

"Kurt..." Blaine said getting closer to Kurt. "I'm sorry, I was with Rachel so people would think we're still together but when we're alone we do nothing. I swear." Blaine whispered embracing Kurt by his back.

Kurt turned around pouting and Blaine kissed his pout. "Really?"

"I swear." Blaine gave a peck on Kurt's lips. "Rachel doesn't mean anything to me," Kurt smiled, he finally really smiled.

"Good. Because Sam didn't mean anything to me. You're my everything, Blaine." Kurt said smirking.

"Really?" Blaine dared kissing Kurt's lips and Kurt only hummed in reply, Blaine kissed him deeply, taking Kurt's tongue in hi mouth, moaning and also laughing at the same time. "I love you," Blaine said pulling back for, the kiss, feeling his back hurt against the tree. "I love you so much," he gave a peck on Kurt's lips. "I've always did."

Kurt nodded, smirking, now pulling back from the embrace. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"Then prove it." Kurt dared with his hands on his back and his lips parted sensually.

Blaine ran towards Kurt and picked him up, running in circles while Kurt screamed that he was dizzy and Blaine laughed loudly. Blaine put Kurt down, now hugging him and gave a peck on his lips.

"That wasn't a good prove of love." Kurt said pouting and then his pout was gone. "God that wasn't even a prov of love you just made me dizzy." Kurt laughed.

"Kurt, come on." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, licking Kurt's bottom lip. "Why can't you believe I love you." Kurt closed his mouth thinking.

"Never said I didn't." Kurt gave a peck on Blaine's lips, pulling off of the embrace, running towards Blaine's car, leaving Blaine with a beautiful view of Kurt's ass in the school football team uniform.

* * *

"I wanna see your body naked before we have sex." Kurt said that night when they got home, when they were getting ready for bed.

"What?" Blaine said laughing while fixing his bed.

"Yeah. I know we are not virgins, but I want this to be special, because I want this to be forever." Kurt said smiling across the room, while picking his clothes for the next day.

"Awwww, baby." Blaine said walking across him and then embracing him. "You're so adorable." Blaine said laughing touching his forehead with Kurt's.

"And I wanna have bare sex. I've been tested with Sam. Have you?"

Blaine blinked before answering and shook his head. "Yeah. Remember when my mom got hospitalized? We all got blood tests. After that I didn't have sex."

"Good." Kurt, gave a peck on Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"We just did." Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's neck.

"We can do it again. But now together. I really wanna see how big is your cock." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear and Kurt bid his bottom lip.

"Go lock the door and make sure everyone is asleep I will wait for you in the shower." Kurt said biting his lip harder and running to the shower.

* * *

Kurt felt the hot water falling on his body, the delicious feeling of the warm embrace of the water against his hard manhood was making him go crazy. Why was Blaine taking so long? Kurt felt the need to take his cock in his hand but he resisted it. He wanted to wait for Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes, looked up, biting his lip hard and holding one hand on the other so he wouldn't jerk himself off. He hadn't had sex since him and Blaine got together, they just waited, he just rejected Sam when Sam wanted sex, and Kurt was just always so horny and had this kinky thoughts of him and Blaine together. He was always so fucking hard.

Kurt moaned with the thought of him thinking of thinking of him and Blaine having sex and when he was about to give in he heard the door opening. He got out of the small shower space and attacked the small boy that entered the bathroom.

Blaine gasped when someone who was probably Kurt attacked his lips and slowly invaded his mouth with his tongue. Blaine kissed him back, realizing the boy was naked, feeling his hard on against his thighs and moaning at that. He breathed into the kiss leading himself and Kurt to the shower with clothes and all and pressed Kurt against the wall, trying to take his pants off, so his hard on could touch Kurt's.

Kurt pushed Blaine against the other side of the stall and Blaine gasped, taking Kurt's cock on his hands so he'd be in control of the situation and Kurt moaned loudly, looking up, trying not to come right now.

"God, Kurt, you're so big." Blaine said still holding Kurt's cock, and now attacking Kurt's mouth again with desperation and need. Kurt's cock leaking in pre-come was painfully hard being furiously stroked by Blaine's hand abs Blaine was now totally naked, trying to get Kurt's body closer to his. "I thought we agreed to see each other's bodies before we had sex." Blaine said breathless letting go off Kurt's cock, now grabbing his ass, while Kurt kissed his neck and took Blaine's balls on his hands.

"Shut up and just fuck me." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's balls and forcing his ass inside Blaine's fingers, moaning louder.

He was tracing his fingertips over the exposed skin of Blaine's lower back, a wave of chills running through Blaine and his hips jerking forward, so he could rub his dick against Kurt really hard, while Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt let his tongue trace over Blaine's lower lips sensually and he stopped Blaine's movements, making Blaine to stop moaning.

"Do you wanna fuck me, Blainey?" Kurt asked sensually with his mouth against Blaine's ear, making his thigh push hard against Blaine's crotch, making Blaine moan even louder.

"Y-yes. But..."

"What?" Kurt got a feet apart Blaine, letting go off Blaine's dick and raised an eyebrow. He was upset.

"Your dad is awake. He can find us here." Blaine said calmly and Kurt smirked.

"Find us doing what?" Kurt licked Blaine's earlobe slowly, touching Blaine's inner thigh, almost touching the smallest boy's dick. "Licking each other's bodies on the shower?" Kurt whispered, now kissing down Blaine's ear. "Maybe you rimming my tight ass." Kurt moaned lower and stopped kissing Blaine, but kept caressing his inner thigh, making Blaine moan lowly.

Kurt's hand was now against Blaine's lower back, caressing it and his hard cock was being forcefully rubbed against Blaine's, while Blaine took Kurt's right ass cheek in his hands, entering his middle fingers in Kurt's hole and the other fingers held the taller boy's ass.

"God," Blaine moaned loudly. "I've always imagined, ahhh" Blaine moaned when Kurt hit a good stop while kissing Blaine's neck. "I-I've always imagined what'd be like to fuck your tight little ass." Blaine said going deeper with his finger inside Kurt's hole. "You're so hot, baby." Blaine whispered.

"But this isn't just about sex, right?" Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's chest to ask. "Because it's not for me." Kurt said frowning and Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, making their cocks crash against each other and Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine was on control again. Blaine stared into Kurt's bright, sad and full of lust and love blue eyes and frowned. Why doesn't he trust me?

"This is NOT only about sex, Hummel." Blaine roughly let a second finger inside Kurt's hole, making the boy moan loudly and his view bliss. "This is more than sex." Blaine entered a third finger being even more rough, knowing that Kurt was used to it. Let's be honest, Kurt and Sam had a lot of sex. "And you have to learn to trust me." Blaine said loudly between a moan, entering all the fingers. "I fucking love you, Kurt."

"God, please, move." Kurt said in a loud, really loud moan. Blaine obeyed, moving his fingers in and out of Kurt's hole. Blaine attacked his lover's mouth, slowly letting his tongue invade the blue eyed boy's mouth, Kurt let Blaine control the kiss, he knew that Blaine always liked to take control of things. Kurt moaned loudly at the movement of his boyfriend's fingers on his ass and moved his as backwards, making Blaine's hand move faster. "God, faster." Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips.

"Hmm, you've gotta trust me, Kurtie." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear, then kissed it slowly, licking it like a delicious lollipop. "I'm your boyfriend, you've gotta trust me." Blaine kissed down Kurt's ear again and kept moving his hand behind Kurt, while the other was on Kurt's balls, massaging it, slowly.

"God, just fuck me." Kurt moaned, making Blaine's cock get even harder, if that was possible. Blaine roughly turned Kurt around pushing him against the glass and quickly removed his fingers of Kurt's hole, spit on his dick and stroke it to spread the spit on his dick. "Blaine, fuc-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's huge thick hard dick entering Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned loudly at the tremendous pain he felt the moment Blaine's dick entered but tried to ignore it like always, used to the feeling and moaned, forcing his ass back so Blaine would move his dick already.

Blaine got deeper into Kurt's hole, moaning at the delicious tightness of Kurt's hole around his extremely hard dick. When Blaine hit Kurt's prostate, Kurt moaned loud in pleasure, and that sound what so hot that Blaine almost came right away, "Fucking move, you little fagg-" Kurt moaned louder when Blaine pulled in and out again faster hitting his prostrate again and again, making him moan in pleasure now and scream a little high. "Yeah," Kurt moaned. "Fuck me like that," Kurt begged, feeling Blaine fucking him fast, not slowing down once and scratching Kurt's stomach, while Kurt scratched Blaine's back. "Yeah, baby, so good."

"Do you like it," Blaine moaned loudly fucking him harder and harder as he spoke. "when" he kissed Kurt's arm. "I fuck you" he moaned and continued. "like that," he moaned louder when he hit Kurt's prostrate so hard he thought the boy was going to break but instead Kurt moaned so loudly and so hot that Blaine felt like he was going to erupt, and squeezed Kurt's waist tightly so he wouldn't come already, he wanted to last.

"Yeah," Kurt moaned. "You're so big, baby. You feel so—ahhh-so good inside my ass, fuck me," Kurt whispered between loud moans of pleasure, while Blaine pulled his huge dick in and out of Kurt's tight ass with no mercy.

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder and licked the boy's ear, while his painfully hard leaking cock was being roughly slammed against the wall while Blaine fucked his ass as he felt he was on the edge, his body hurt but the pleasure he felt was million times bigger, what made him moan loudly.

Blaine pushed Kurt even more in by his stomach so he'd hit the boy's prostrate as hard as he could and as long and hot as he could, that made Kurt whimper in pain and pleasure and go down to grab Blaine's ass, so he'd squeeze something, to release the pain.

Blaine kissed Kurt's swollen lips, and let his tongue inside the taller boy's mouth, caressing Kurt's tongue and desperately sucking on Kurt's tongue, making the boy moan in the kiss and letting go sucking on Kurt's bottom lip but doing it all and still keeping the rhythm of his hips, fucking Kurt's ass.

"When-ahh" Kurt moaned trying to ask Blaine. "When you're a-about-ahh right there—baby" Kurt moaned louder now. "When you're about to come, t-tell me." Kurt said in a loud moan.

Blaine moaned when Kurt slammed his ass behind again and felt he was almost there. "Kurt, I—" Kurt pulled himself off of Blaine's cock quickly like it didn't hurt, moaning loudly on the process. Blaine moaned louder, closing his eyes, almost coming, but he didn't. He had to control himself as hot as Kurt's ass looked. "God," Blaine moaned. "I so wanna slap your ass."

Kurt smirked, pumping his cock two times and getting down on his knees in front of Blaine's huge penis. Not as big as Kurt's but god it was big. Kurt took Blaine's cock quickly inside his mouth and the moment Blaine felt the hotness of Kurt's mouth, he came right away, and he came hard, like so hard, he had never came so hard in his life he came so hard his vision was bliss. Kurt moaned, swallowing the hot semen in his mouth and licking Blaine's now soft cock.

Kurt didn't pull off, he slapped Blaine's thigh so he'd fuck Kurt's mouth now and Blaine understood the signal when Kurt started bobbing his head up and down.

Blaine didn't have to do much because in a few seconds, after Kurt stroke his own cock a little, Kurt came hard on Blaine's feet, and Blaine licked his lips, getting hard again, or that was it just his mind. Kurt let go off of Blaine's penis and Blaine looked at his soft dick and smirked at Kurt, who was now sitting on the wet floor, feeling the now cold water against his skin, and the weakness over his body. Blaine turned off the shower and covered himself and his boyfriend with red towels so they wouldn't get cold.

Blaine sat down by his side and looked at him. Kurt was staring down at the floor with his arms crossed, like he was upset or thinking a lot. Kurt was frowning and that was not a good thing for someone who just had amazing sex with his boyfriend.

"That was hot." Blaine commented, stretching, thinking that he shouldn't say anything because Kurt looked mad but he said anyways. Kurt ignored him and kept staring at the water on the floor. "Kurt?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's shoulder. "What's wrong, baby?" Blaine wanted to ask if he wasn't good at sex but he knew he was. Everybody said that, every girl, boy, at school, bars, he knew it.

"Nothing." Kurt said simply, really lowly, shrugging Blaine's hand away.

"Come on, baby." Blaine embraced Kurt, stroking the boy's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "What's it? Are you regretting?" Blaine asked worrying, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"No, never. It was the best first time." Kurt said still not looking at him and Blaine smirked.

"I think it was hot when you sucked my cock." Blaine whispered with his mouth against Kurt's ear. Kurt turned to look at him and gave a peck on his lips, then looked back at the floor. "Baby, what's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

"What if..." Kurt sighed. "What if this is it? What if I was just another fuck for you? I don't want you to go." Blaine frowned listening to that and only hugged him tighter, stroking his brown hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I belong with you. I wanna be with you. I don't wanna go anywhere withou you." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you." Kurt sighed, but smiled and Blaine moved Kurt's hair out of the place that was blocking his view. "I know I'm not ready to come out to the world and tell everyone that I'm gay but if you want me to I will. I will do anything for you."

Kurt turned his head to stare at Blaine and smiled at him with his mouth closed. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine still smiling and touched Blaine's mouth carefully. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and they didn't move, didn't get deep into the kiss, they just enjoyed each other closeness.

Kurt pulled away smiling he took Blaine's hand and stroke it with his thumb, staring at their hands held together but not at Blaine's eyes.

"I don't want you to come out, Blaine." Kurt said calmly. "I mean...I want you to." Kurt sniffed, letting a tear fall from his baby blue eyes. "But only when you're ready, and not for me, not for Finn, not for Carson, not for anyone, you have to come out for yourself. You have to be honest with yourself and share it with the world, okay?" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I love you." Blaine have a peck on Kurt's lips and whipped the Kurt's tears away with his thumb, kissing Kurt's closed eyes. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"That's not why I'm crying. I'm fine with you being in the closet, Blaine." Kurt said and let out a small sob. "It was just really hard watching you making out with Rachel this afternoon at school. And I know I should be used to it, but I haven't seen you two together since we got together, and that was like a stab in my back and it really hurt." Kurt sighed, letting Blaine clean his tears with the towel.

"Kurt!" Blaine replied with wide eyes. "I-I didn't know I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Blaine explained. "She attacked me she said I've been too far away and we haven't made out since the party, she's obsessed. I'm sorry, Kurt. You know she doesn't mean anyt—"

"I know." Kurt said softly, standing up. "It's just really hard seeing you with her."

Kurt extended his hand to Blaine and Blaine took it standing up too. Kurt pushed Blaine close to him and kissed Blaine deeply, taking control like Blaine was his little toy. They kissed for a while and Kurt finished the kiss sucking on Blaine's bottom lip and licked the boy's chin.

Kurt hugged Blaine's body, making his towel fall and their cocks touch, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed down Blaine's ear, bitting the tip of the ear. Blaine let his arms wrap around Kurt's neck as he kissed the top of the boy's head. "I love you." Kurt whispered slowly and delicate.

Blaine smiled wider when he heard that and he just wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to hug him tight, happily.

"I love you." Blaine whispered back, kissing Kurt's lips.

"Come one let's go to bed." Kurt said pulling off of Blaine's embrace and wrapping another towel around his waist and walking away towards the room.

"I love you." Blaine repeated smiling, wrapping a towel around his waist too and walking behind Kurt.

* * *

Kurt slowly covered Blaine with the blue duvet when he realized the curly-haired boy was already asleep. Blaine didn't even put clothes on, he went right to bed. Blaine felt too weak before he went to bed, he had come too hard to stay awake to put clothes on, so he just quickly slept.

Kurt smiled at the curls of his boyfriends hair, remembering the last time he had seen the free curls and stroke it slowly. He picked his phone from the bedside table, unlocked it and he opened the twitter app.

_Hot night_. He tweeted, smiling and in a few seconds he got a bunch of replies. He checked his profile.

_Kurt E. Hummel. ( KurtEH)_

_Live the best fuck the rest._

_9,875 TWEETS _  
_84 FOLLOWING_  
_2,345 FOLLOWERS_

Kurt smiled at his 9 new followers and decided to check Blaine's tweets.

_Blaine D. Anderson (BlayDA)_

_Let's get the fuck done._

_14,567 TWEETS_  
_123 FOLLOWING_  
_5,678 FOLLOWERS_

Kurt started scrolling down.

_I love you until my dying day 3 3 hours ago._

_I found Kurt! Thanks for the help, guys! 4 hours ago._

_Guys, I'm about to call the police! Have any of you seen Kurt? 4 hours ago._

_ SantanaTana I can't find him ): 5 hours ago._

_Has somebody seen Kurt? 5 hours ago._

_Kurt? 5 hours ago._

_Go titans! 6 hours ago._

_ AlexaCheerio I'm not talking about Rachel. 8 hours ago in reply to Alexa._

_I love you so much it hurts! 8 hours ago._

_Kurt called me Blainey today. Finn did too but then I punched him. 10 hours ago._

Kurt smirked at that and decided to read his mentions.

_Jake, Ann and Grace retweeted_

_Hot night_

_SamETitan: KurtEH: Hot night without me? ):_

Kurt ignored it, locking his iPhone and throwing it on top of his bag across the room.

Kurt heard someone walking across the hall so he stood up, picked a book from his shelve quickly and sat on his studying desk, pretending he was studying so nobody would see him in bed with a shirtless(naked) Blaine.

Kurt heard someone opening his door but he didn't look at the door like he didn't hear it.

"Hey, still awake?" It was his dad Burt. Kurt frowned to himself and closed his book.

"Yeah." He showed the book to his dad. "I was...hm...reading."

"In the dark." Burt said with one eyebrow up and Kurt realized the lights were turned off.

"Yeah..." Kurt stood up. "Why are you awake dad, it's like after midnight..."

"Was Sam here?" Burt asked directly.

"No." Kurt answered looking at Blaine moaning in bed, annoyed by the noise.

"I heard noises from your room, Kurt. Don't lie to me." Burt frowned.

"I'm not lying!" Kurt insisted.

"Well, I don't know for who else you'd scream 'yes fuck me like that' to—"

"Dad! You can't just say things like that!" Kurt said, now blushing, trying to hide his face with his hand.

"What I'm trying to say is, you have to take care of yourself okay? Use protection. I mean... is Sam the right guy for you? Is he just using you? Are you sure you two should have sex already?"

"Dad, Sam and I broke up. I wasn't with Sam okay?" Kurt said annoyed and half screamed, making Blaine moan louder, and move, falling from the small bad, like he was bothered in his dream.

"God!" Burt said hiding his face and looking at the other side trying to not see Blaine's ass now being shown.

Blaine was still asleep and Kurt was trying to wake him up but he didn't want to. He kept moaning Kurt's name and trying to grab Kurt, but Kurt kept pushing him away.

"Blaine, wake up! Wake up!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt, you're so hot." Blaine moaned with closed eyes.

"Wake up!" Kurt said loudly.

"I'm awake! God so awake for you!" Blaine said louder than Kurt.

"What the hell is he saying?!" Burt screamed. "Get away of my son!" Burt pulled Kurt away from Blaine and left Blaine there.

Blaine snapped his eyes open and stared at Kurt and Burt standing there with eyes wide open. Blaine stared at his naked body confused and only his intimate parts covered by the blue duvet. Blaine blushed hard and looked down, not knowing what to do.

"What's going on?" Burt was the first one to talk. He was angry and frowning hard.

"Dad it's not what you're thinking." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, Burt." Blaine said, trying to sit on the bed without showing off his dick. "Is not what you think. I mean me and Kurt—"

"Kurt and I." Kurt corrected.

"Yeah. Kurt and I. We're not fuck—we're not having sexual relations, Burt."

"That's not what I was thinking." Burt said firmly. "Why are you naked Blaine?"

"I-I was having allergies..." Blaine lied.

Kurt shook his head and laughed lowly, Burt only nodded.

"Blaine, get dressed. Kurt, go to bed."

Kurt climbed to the top bunk because even if his bunk was the bottom one he didn't want his dad thinking he was sleeping with Blaine. Even if he was. Blaine quickly and clumsily ran to the bathroom, carrying the duvet around his body.

"Kurt." Burt said when he heard Blaine locking the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, not looking at his dad but staring at the wall.

"I don't want you lying to me, alright?" Burt asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Dad, this isn't just about me. You know me. Trust me okay? Just trust me." Kurt said with his muffled voice since his mouth was covered by his red duvet.

"Okay." Burt sighed. "Good night, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt said when he heard the door closing and he stood up, going to the bottom bunk, waiting for Blaine. He didn't have to wait though, Blaine quickly left the bathroom, now wearing a pair of boxers and a plaid t-shirt. Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine jumped on Kurt, making bed noises and both boys laughed. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply and Blaine kissed him back, lying on top of him, and smirking, when pulled off.

"What was your that seeing me naked thing about?" Blaine smirked, stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt laughed.

"It was sort of funny. Was that a hot dream about us?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt smirked, stroking Blaine's ass. "We should put that to use." Blaine smiled.  
"Tell me about your dad." Blaine insisted.

"He was just worried...it's fine. He doesn't know about us." Kurt frowned and gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"I'm sorry you have to lie for me." Blaine frowned, sadly.

"I don't mind. I'd do anything for you. I love you." Kurt gave another peck on Blaine's lips, pushing him away, turning around and closing his eyes.

Blaine smirked at Kurt's bare back and embraced his boyfriend. He tangled his legs with Kurt's and kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Review, please. _


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: cutting, depression, attempt of suicide(not related to Kurt, Blaine or any of the kids)

* * *

"Someone is at the door!" Finn screamed from the kitchen while him and Carson were making dinner, Blaine and Kurt were doing homework and Carole and Burt were on their way back from church. "Can you get it?"

"They are both lazy asses they never do anything." Carson said spilling marinara sauce over the lasagna.

"What?" Kurt appeared on the kitchen door with a pencil on his ear, messed hair and clothes.

"Can you answer the door, please? We're busy!" Carson said angrily.

"Blaine already did that. Why do we only eat Italian food when you two cook these days. It's getting annoying!" Kurt said, playing with the pencil on his ear and smiling. Carson frowned and Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt making Kurt laugh. "Can I help?"

"Yes, please, little bro." Carson said.

"I'm not your little bro." Kurt said annoyed, picking a red bowl. "What do I do?"

"You are. I am 3 minutes older. Fuck off." Carson said smiling proudly and Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully and Finn laughed. "At least you're older than Finn."

"It's not as funny." Kurt said pouting. "Whatever this sucks you two can't cook, fuckers—"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blaine said when he answered the door and saw Sam Evans, wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, carrying a bouquet of pink roses and a box that was probably of chocolates. Blaine raised his eyebrows. Why hadn't he thought of chocolates and flowers after dating Kurt for two months? He was so stupid!

"Hey, bro! I came to see Kurt! Is he home?" Sam asked smiling.

"I thought you two broke up like 5 weeks ago." Blaine said trying to be casual and trying not to let Sam get inside.

"We did. But I think that's none of your business, no offense buddy, you know you're my bro." Sam smiled.

Blaine fixed his clothes nervously and coughed, fixing his gelled hair.

"He is not here."

"_Fuck you, Carson!_" They heard Kurt screaming from inside and steps coming on their way.

"I think he is home." Sam said, frowning.

"Hey. Who's it?" Kurt asked on his way to the door. His hair was a mess and he had marinara sauce all over his hair and clothes and he was a total mess, but Blaine thought that was extremely hot and kinky.

"Sam." Blaine mouthed to Kurt and Sam and Kurt frowned.

Kurt smiled at Sam when he reached the door and stood there in front of Blaine, his ass brushing against Blaine's hips.

"Hi!" Kurt smiled.

"Hi." Sam showed Kurt the flowers and chocolates and threw them at Blaine. Blaine got the treats and threw them at the floor inside the house trying to keep his eye on Kurt.

"Sorry, I'm a mess." Kurt gestured showing his body with the red thing all over it. Sam laughed, taking Kurt's hands but Kurt didn't let him, putting his hands behind his neck.

"It's okay." Sam said, pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing Kurt's ear. "Missed you." He leaned to kissed Kurt's lips but Kurt turned his head and frowned pulling Sam away.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt asked frustrated.

"I missed you. I'm kissing my boyfriend!" Sam said angrily.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Blaine screamed, stepping in front of Kurt, trying to protect him.

"It's okay, Blainey. I've got this." Kurt gave Blaine a sad smiled and Blaine backed a little resting his body on the door frame.

"You're not my boyfriend, Sam. I thought you were over this, we broke up 5 weeks ago! I thought all that stalking thing was cute but that's enough okay? We're done!" Kurt said loudly.

"Boys?" They heard Kurt's father asking confused from inside the house staring at Sam, frowning. "What's going on here?"

"Dad..." Kurt looked down embarrassed but was quickly interrupted by Blaine.

"It's okay, Burt. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. You know I take care of Kurt." Blaine said smiling and put his right arm around Burt's shoulders blade.

"Alright..." Burt frowned. "I trust you, Blaine. Just..." He sighed. "Sam, don't make me call the police, alright?"

"Alright, Mr. Hummel."

Burt left murmuring something to himself and they stayed in a awkward silence for a while but Kurt ended it.

"Sam, you're making me uncomfortable can you leave?" Kurt asked holding his right arm with his left.

"Kurt, I need you." Sam insisted.

"Sam, you know I love you," Sam smiled widely and Blaine felt his heart beat so fast he thought it'd run away. He felt a year trying to scape from his eye but he fought it back inside and felt as relieved as he never felt before with what he heard next. "I love you as a friend only okay?" Kurt sighed, rubbing his right hand against Sam's shoulder slowly, comforting him.

Sam pulled Kurt into a hug, making a weird noise when their bodies clashed into each other and Sam cried on Kurt's shoulders, sobbing loudly. "What do I have to do to make you love me?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Kurt pouted, slapping slowly Sam's back. "You'll find a boy who will love you just as much as you will love him." Kurt kissed Sam's cheek and pulled off of the hug, disgusted by the smell of the marinara sauce all over both boys.

Sam wrinkled his nose because of the smell and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt waved bye and entered the house but Blaine asked him to wait. Sam sat on the stair of the front porch, sobbing lowly.

Blaine entered the house, closing the door, but not shutting it and pushing Kurt, who was waiting resting on the wall against the wall, attacking his marinara sauce tasted lips. Kurt kissed him back, letting his tongue wonder around Blaine's mouth, while Blaine tried to kiss Kurt roughly.

Kurt pushed Blaine against the door, trying to stop him and Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth and finally pulled away after Kurt fought him for a bit.

"What?" Blaine asked wrathfully, pulling Kurt's hair away from the front of his eye.

"Everybody is at home, Blaine!" Kurt complained, stroking Blaine's arm with his hand and Blaine's thigh with his ankle.

"If you hadn't stopped I'd have licked this sauce off all your body right here." Blaine teased Kurt's ear, licking it slowly and kissed it then, whispering again. "Including your huge cock." Blaine grabbed Kurt's dick and squeezed it tightly making Kurt moan loudly. He let go of his cock and gave a peck on Kurt's cheek pulling off of the embrace, leaving a really horny Kurt. "Gotta go, honey."

"Fucking tease!" Kurt said annoyed. He gave one last small kiss on Blaine and ran upstairs.

"Don't take a shower. I still wanna lick you." Blaine whispered and Kurt laughed, swaying his hips up the stairs making Blaine moan with the view of Kurt's ass.

Blaine sighed when Kurt was gone up the stairs and decided to go check if Sam was still there when the dirty thoughts of him and Kurt were finally gone after at least 10 minutes.

Blaine opened the door and saw Sam sitting there at the same place staring at the house across the street(Santana's house), sobbing loudly and destroying the flowers close to him. Blaine sighed and felt the pity growing bigger than the jealousy he felt and decided to help his buddy.

He slowly walked towards Sam and sat by his friend's side, resting his right hand on Sam's shoulders and smiling at him. Sam stopped shushed himself and cleaned the tears off his face, trying to pretend he wasn't crying and smiled too.

"Hey, bud." Sam said in a crying tone, trying to stop all the crying.

"Hey." Blaine sighed. "You alright?"

Sam laughed sarcastically and sighed. "Do I look fine?" Sam asked rudely and Blaine frowned. "Sorry. No. Kurt is just my everything. I'm nothing without him."

"Yeah me too." Blaine said without thinking. "I mean...I understand, of course..." Blaine coughed trying to fix himself. "Kurt is..." Blaine tried not to show how much he loved Kurt and how perfect he thought Kurt was so he thought a lot for a minute and sighed. "Kurt. He is hard to forget. He is amazing, but you have to let it go, man." He playfully punched Sam's shoulder and Sam smiled.

"It's hard, I mean have you seen his dick?" Sam laughed to himself. "And his eyes, god those eyes."

Blaine felt his inside burn in jealousy and he felt as if he could kill Sam right now if he didn't stop talking.

"His dick is huge." Sam exclaimed.

"I know it has been inside my fucking ass!" Blaine screamed.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"What?" Blaine looked down. "Sam can you just back off and forget about Kurt and his dick? He doesn't belong to you anymore! Fuck off!" Blaine screamed standing up and Sam stood up.

"He doesn't belong to you either so fuck off!" Sam screamed and pushed Blaine.

Blaine rubbed his hands against his forehead trying to calm himself down with his other hand on his waist, frowning hard.

"Look, bro, I think I should go." Blaine said nervously.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, man." Sam hugged Blaine and walked away.

Blaine watched him walking away slowly, kicking the air and murmuring obscenities.

Blaine entered the house and shut the door angrily making a loud noise, joining the family for lunch.

* * *

Kurt finished combing his hair perfectly, throwing his comb on the bathroom cabinet and walked outside the bathroom, wearing boxers and a red McKinley High shirt.

Kurt took his history book from his table so he could study for his exam on the next day and sat on the bottom bed, covering his legs with his blue duvet and resting on 4 heaped pillows.

Kurt opened his history book, passing the pages slowly and reading the stuff he already knew quickly, but he was interrupted after a few moments by his boyfriend jumping on top of him, tickling him hard, making him laugh loudly and squirm.

"Baby, stop!" Kurt begged laughing, trying to tickle Blaine back but failing.

Blaine was smiling widely, now leaving small pecks on Kurt's lips and cheeks, Kurt kept laughing and grabbed Blaine's waist so he'd stop moving and would stared at his eyes.

"Hi." Kurt said when he could finally stare at Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Hi." He gave a small peck on Kurt's lips, resting his body on top of Kurt's."Why didn't you have dinner with us?"

"You're heavy." Kurt complained, breathless. "I felt sick, I think you got me pregnant."

"And you're strong." He gave a peck on Kurt's lips again. "I mean yesterday you were strong enough to fuck me really hard against a wall." Both boys smirked. "And come really hard inside me."

"You're suffocating me, Blaine." Kurt complained again, tickling Blaine, but Blaine seemed to be immune to that.

"Hmm, can I just tell you again how big is your cock?" Blaine said smirking and then kissed Kurt, pulling off quickly.

"Hmm, yeah? Can I just remind you how tight is your ass and how big is YOUR cock?" Kurt turned Blaine around and was now on top of him, feeling Blaine's dick against his thigh. "Yeah I guess I'm pretty strong." Kurt pushed Blaine's wrists against the bed like it was handcuffed and Blaine pouted, trying to kiss Kurt but Kurt didn't let him.

"Baby..." Blaine kissed Kurt's arms. "I love you."

"I love you back." Kurt said smiling. Blaine was staring at Kurt and Kurt smirked at him confused. "What?"

"You're just beautiful." Blaine said smiling.

"You're beautiful." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips, finally.

"You're beautiful." Blaine kissed him back but now deeper, smiling against his lips.

"You're beautiful." Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips, letting his tongue inside Blaine's mouth but Blaine pulled off. "What?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm mad at you." Blaine said pouting and Kurt made an 'awwwww' noise smiling.

"Why, cutie?" Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine's hands and stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Even if your charm and adorableness make me not wanna be mad at you you still didn't let me lick the sauce off of your body and I'm mad." Blaine crossed his arms and looked away. Kurt laughed and tried to uncross Blaine's arms.

"Oh, come on, Blainey." Kurt kissed Blaine's half-pout and Blaine tried to pull back a smile but he was too happy he wasn't able to. "You can lick me whenever you want."

Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck, biting and licking it but Blaine stopped him.

"Talk first." Blaine said smiling. "We gotta go to my house today."

"Okay. We will then. We can have sex on the kitchen." Kurt attacked Blaine's lips but once again he was stopped.

"My mom is coming back from the hospital." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, that's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, now sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. Blaine also got into a sitting position and smiled at Kurt, hugging him tightly. "When is she getting there? We gotta do a lot of stuff! We gotta buy her presents and-and a lot of food–and—"

Blaine stopped Kurt with a deep kiss and Kurt hummed in the kiss, complaining.

"Does that mean you are leaving?" Kurt pouted.

"I'm sorry, bunny."

"I'm still very excited." Blaine laughed with Kurt's enthusiasm Kissing him again and when he finally pulled off, both boys stayed in silence, Blaine kept staring at Kurt for minutes.

"What?" Kurt said after a while. "Stop staring at me." Kurt laughed.

"It's just cute that you care about my mom." Blaine smiled.

"Of course!" Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, stroking Blaine's chin with his thumb. "I know her since I was three she's like my mom too. I was there when she was hospitalized I will be there when she comes home I will always be there with you, honey." Kurt promised and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"You know how much I love you?" Blaine asked smiling, holding Kurt tight with one hand around his waist and the other on his thighs.

"Enough to fuck me before we go to your house?" Kurt asked, licking his lips.

"Would you give me the honor?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Please! I need your dick in my ass, Blainey." He gave a peck on Blaine's lips and Blaine smirked, grabbing Kurt's crotch and squeezing it.

"I see you've been thinking about it for a while." Blaine grinned at Kurt's now too tight boxers.

"You half-raped me when Sam left." Kurt complained laughing and moaned when Blaine's hands entered his boxers and grabbed his half-hard member.

"Mhmm, he didn't leave when you went upstairs we had a discussion about your cock." Blaine told him, put his hands around Kurt's member and squeezed Kurt's dick when he said the word 'cock'.

"What the fuck?" Kurt asked in a moan not really paying attention, more into what was going inside his boxers.

"Yeah," Blaine moved his hands up and down slowly. "He was babbling about how big your dick is, something I already know," he was interrupted by Kurt's low moan and kept talking. "And I was like, no, dude, I know, his dick has been inside my ass." Blaine said smirking but his smirked disappeared when Kurt jumped from his lap.

"What the fuck?" Kurt said standing up, actually paying attention on Blaine now. "What if he found out about us?"

"Why are you so worried? Everybody knows you're gay since you were 5!" Blaine said casually.

"But they don't know you are! What if he tells that to people?" Kurt said wrathfully, frowning hard, moving his hands.

"So..?" Blaine said smiling like it wasn't a big deal.

"So? So you will deny! You will fucking deny and I will be fucking heart-broken, and you will leave me! And you will pretend I never existed and will pretend you love Rachel for the rest of your life!" Kurt sobbed loudly letting the years flow on his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine stood up embracing Kurt but Kurt pushed him away, crossing his arms and looking away, crying lowly.

"You're gonna leave me if someone finds out, Blaine! It's a fact. You can't handle the pressure! I know you! I've known you for 14 years! People will call you a faggot and a fairy and you won't admit losing your popularity over me, you'll tell people it's all a lie and they'll believe you and beat the shit out of me. That's what it's gonna happen if they found out so can you stop doing that! Showing off about how big your boyfriend's cock is?" Kurt said it all screaming loudly and opening his wardrobe grabbing leather black pants and a white simple shirt. "You're weak, Blaine."

"I'm not like that, Kurt." Blaine said, now crying too.

"You fucking are!" Kurt said putting his pants on, you are scared like a little girl but guess what? In a few months this is all gonna be gone, I will be in New York and you'll be wherever you wanna be." Kurt put his sleeveless shirt on, finding his white boots by his bed. "So fucking grow up."

"Can you stop judging me and telling me what is gonna happen when or if they found out about us?" Blaine said sobbing. "And if you go to New York I'm going with you because I love you and wherever you go I go it has always been like this and it will always be." Blaine finished staring at Kurt, now wearing his sexy, white boots.

"Then why are you so scared? Why did you ask me to keep this as a secret? Why do you have to hide me? Are you embarrassed of the flaming gay kid?" Kurt asked, grabbed his jacket on his way out and slammed the door.

Blaine ran behind him.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Kurt!" Blaine screamed and Kurt stopped on the middle of the stairs and frowned.

"Then what is it? Why do you hide us?" Kurt said loudly between sobs. "Because it hurts, Blaine. It hurts not being able to kiss you in school in the middle of the hall or go with you on normal dates. It fucking hurts, Blaine. And I can't—"

"What's going on, boys?" Carole asked from her room with the door half-opened.

"Carole—" Blaine said scared and Kurt went back upstairs to see why Blaine didn't answer him.

"Mom—" Kurt said with wide opened eyes and raised eyebrows. "Uh—d-did you—"

"I thought you and Burt had taken Finn and Carson to church." Blaine said.

"Burt did." Carole coughed and excused herself. "Boys, I think we need to talk."

Kurt walked towards Blaine and took his hand. "Okay." Kurt said with a fake smile.

They walked in a awkward tension towards the living room and sat there. Kurt and Blaine sat in the couch and Carole sat in the dad's chair in front of them.

"Okay, boys. What's going on here? What are you two hiding?" Carole asked directly staring at Kurt who she had more intimacy with, even if she had huge intimacy with Blaine she was more worried about her son.

"Did you hear us?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's knee.

"Yes. Kurt said that you're ashamed of him and that he can't kiss you on school. Are you two together?"

"Well—"

"Yes." Blaine interrupted, confirming and Kurt looked at him with an angry look. "What? It's your mother!"

"Kurt, it's alright. I'm not telling anyone. Not even Burt. I swear. Pinky promise." She showed Kurt her pinky finger and they laced they pinkies and Kurt smiled at her.

"Promised." Kurt said smiling. Him and Carole always made pinky promises and Kurt felt like she was his real mother when they did that, and didn't miss the mom who abandoned him so much.

"Why can't people know you and Kurt are together?" She asked Blaine frowning.

"Blaine is not ready to come out, mom. It's alright. We were about to go out."

"On a date?" Carole asked smiling.

"We don't do dates." Blaine said embarrassed.

"Why's that? I want you to treat my son right and that includes dates, very romantic dates. Kurt deserves to be wooded. He deserves romance."

"He deserves the world." Blaine tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt slapped him away.

"Mom, we are fine. It was just a silly fight." Kurt said pouting. "We are late, really."

"You can't leave until you tell me what I need to know. When did you two started dating?"

"7 weeks ago." Blaine said proudly and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"And you two have been sleeping on the same room all this time?" Carole shook her head disappointed.

"Come on! Like you didn't have sex when you were 17!" Blaine said and Kurt slapped him.

"What?" Kurt said frowning.

"Okay you two can go." Carole said smiling at Blaine, always funny Blaine.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran with him outside the house. Blaine picked his jacket and Kurt's car keys on their way out and locked the door.

They reached the car and Blaine opened Kurt's car door for him, letting Kurt in and giving him the car key. He entered on the other side of the car and they quickly left the parking lot.

Blaine put his seatbelt on, turning the radio on, singing along with the lyrics of the song and smiling at Kurt, who was staring with a straight face at the road.

"You can't be mad at me forever." Blaine said, pouting and touched Kurt's thigh.

"I'm not mad at you. I was being irrational." Kurt said with his face straight on the road. He cleaned his throat and turned the volume of the radio up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked the through the loud sound of the radio, turning it down. "What the fuck?"

"I don't wanna talk." Kurt said still paying attention on the road.

"Why the fuck no?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm just angry, okay?" Kurt said a little louder. "I'm trying to make it go away." Kurt said parking his car in front of Blaine's house and he gave a peck on Blaine's cheek, opening the door and jumping out of the car.

Blaine smiled at that, touching his cheek where it has been kissed, with a dreamy face and also jumped out of the car, taking Kurt's hands on their way to the door but Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away.

"What?" Blaine asked with a sad smile.

"I'm not holding hands with you." Kurt said not looking at Blaine, waiting for him to open the door.

Blaine took his keychain from his pocket and opened the door.

The house was dark and it smelled like no one had entered there for months, even if Blaine and Kurt had gone there some times to have sex. Blaine entered the house, turning the lights on, then the AC and sat on the couch and turned the tv on, casually waiting.

Kurt was standing there next to the door, doing nothing, only staring at Blaine's feet with crossed arms and frowning and playing with his own hair.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked smirking like that fight had never happened.

"Nothing." Kurt said sarcastically, sitting by Blaine's side and embracing the smaller boy, making him smile. "You're just so fucking frustrating." Kurt said smiling.

"What?" Blaine said and the smiled on his face faded away.

"So full of shit." Kurt continued.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Blaine said sassily.

"You're just lying to yourself thinking that you can tell anyone about us but you can't. You'll leave me the moment people start questioning you about this. But guess what you won't have to worry about that."

"What—"

Blaine was interrupted by his door house being opened and Kurt quickly stood up, smiling, excited. Blaine stood up too walking towards the door.

He saw his mom for the first time and he just started crying. She looked so weak and sad, he didn't know what to do. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, stroking her back and comforting her.

"I missed you, mom;" Blaine said smiling and pulled off of the hug, taking her hands, she smiled at him but when she saw Kurt her smile faded.

"What is he doing here?" Was the first thing Angie Anderson said.

"He came to see you!" Blaine said smiling.

"Hi, Angie." Kurt said getting closer to them and then hugging her. Kurt couldn't stop staring at the scars on her hands and remember what had happened. The memories fresh in his brain, of what had happened a while ago.

_ "We could go to your house!" Kurt told Blaine in the football victory party at Kurt's house. Everybody was too drunk and Kurt and Blaine just wanted to talk and not be drunk and vomit the next day._

_"Okay." Blaine replied smiling. _

_They were in front of Kurt's house. Everybody was screaming loudly and the music was so loud that they could barely hear each other. They walked side by side, shoulders brushing against each other, in silence on the cold streets of November._

_Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine and indirectly stared at his lips. God how Kurt wanted to kiss those lips, and how he wished Blaine was gay. Kurt sighed a little too loud, calling Blaine's attention._

_"What's wrong?" Blaine asked._

_"Nothing." Kurt said smirking._

_"Come on," Blaine smiled at Kurt, that smile made Kurt's heart melt. "You can tell me."_

_"Just in love and upset." Kurt explained and pouted._

_"Oh is it Sam?" Blaine asked. He looked jealous but Kurt was probably making it up in his head._

_"Yeah—" Kurt lied. "Yeah, he's really hard."_

_"How big is his dick?" Blaine asked naturally._

_"Seriously, Blaine? Seriously?" Kurt laughed._

_"Yeah, tell me." Blaine insisted._

_"Not as big as mine, I can say that." Kurt said proudly._

_"So your dick is big?" Blaine smirked._

_"Okay, you're being really gay. Can we talk about something else?" Kurt laughed._

_"But it's cool talking about your dick—"_

_"Blaine, come on." Kurt smiled._

_"Okay. Good game today, huh?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about the game either, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "Ugh it's too cold."_

_"Come here." Blaine said opening his arms and then embracing Kurt._

_"Thanks." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I love that even if you are straight and I'm gay we're this close." Kurt smiled._

_Blaine cleaned his throat and smiled. "Yeah, here we are." Blaine said when they reached his house._

_Blaine walked with his arms around Kurt's shoulders, embracing him, and opened the door for the boy, quickly, so he'd enter the warm house quickly._

_Kurt threw himself on the couch and smiled at Blaine who was staring at his shirt. He was probably bothered because Kurt's shirt's buttons were half-opened now._

_"I-I'm gonna go the bathroom, okay?" _

_"Okay." Kurt said standing up and taking his school football team jacket off. "I'll get us some food." He said dancing towards the kitchen._

_Kurt could feel it. Today was the day. Today was the day Blaine would become gay and kiss him and they would live happily ever after. Kurt scoffed. _

_He opened the cabinet and grabbed a big red bowl and a packet of Cheetos but was quickly interrupted by a scream._

_"Kurt—" he heart Blaine screaming like someone was stabbing him. "Kurt, come here." Blaine screamed between sobs and Kurt quickly ran towards the bathroom._

_When Kurt reached the bathroom, Blaine was on the floor, holding his mother Angie, with blood all over him and a knife on the floor._

_The first thought on his head was that she killed herself but what if Blaine had killed her._

_"Call 911." Blaine begged._

_Kurt quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number calling for help._

_He sat by Blaine's side, holding the boy and his mom, who was still alive, on his arms._

_Blaine's mom tried to kill herself by cutting her arms until she bleed herself dry. Kurt didn't know why. He couldn't understand why, but she did. Her life was so amazing she had a straight, popular, smart son and a successful, powerful husband. She was an amazing, successful, pretty woman._

_Kurt watched entered the ambulance with Blaine, always holdings his hands, and there by his side._

Kurt shook his head trying to send the sad memory away. They were now having brunch together and Kurt couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Why did you so it?" Kurt asked Angie, frowning.

"What?" Angie asked.

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Why were you so selfish?"

"Kurt!" Blaine said, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Yeah, I wanna know. Your life was perfect everything was perfect. Do you know how much you made your son suffer? How many nights we stayed up all night with him crying on my lap?"

"You don't know what happens in this house, Kurt." Angie replied angrily looking down at her food.

"I don't. That's why I'm asking I want you to tell me. You're lucky you survived."

"Well." She was laughing lowly, why was she laughing lowly. "Blaine tried to tell me that he was gay and that he was in love with you." She laughed. "And his dad said he made out with a guy at a wedding." She laughed louder. "Out of nowhere everybody is gay?" Kurt saw a tear on her eye but she wiped it away. "At least Cooper wasn't on this faggot joke." She laughed.

Blaine stayed quiet. He didn't say anything. He didn't fucking say anything.

"I gotta go." Kurt said standing up, making the chair make a annoying noise on the floor.

Blaine didn't even protest. Kurt just left and Blaine didn't do anything. Kurt ran quickly and he didn't even take his car he just ran home crying, but on his way he bumped with someone.

"What the fuck?" A boy screamed with a strong british accent sort of laughing. Kurt realized he made the boy let his stuff fall on the floor And slapped his forehead disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said blissful with his eyes full of tears.

"Kurt, are you crying?" He realized it was Adam, his neighbor, and smiled at him, wiping his tears away and sniffing.

"Wha—No! I'm fine." Kurt sniffed again, getting on his knees trying to grab whatever was on the floor for Adam.

"Kurt, it's okay, just leave it." Adam said, like always, gently, smiling and laughing.

"Okay, " Kurt stood up. "I'm sorry, Adam." Kurt tried to walk away but Adam walked behind him and held him by his arm.

"Why were you crying?" Adam asked.

"Boy trouble." Kurt sniffed.

"I thought you and Sam broke up." Adam raised his eyebrows confused.

"We did because of this boy." Kurt cleared his throat. "Where were you going? It's quite late."

"I was going to take this to my aunt." Adam looked at the muffins on the floor. "My grandma told me she's back from the hospital. She's her neighbor."

"Nice. I-should get goin—"

"If you wanna talk you can talk to me you know? We could hang out sometime. Go out for a coffee."

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah." Kurt let his anger for Blaine take over him and decided to make his boyfriend jealous. "I'd love to have coffee with you. As in a date." He smiled.

"How about tomorrow before school? I will see you at Lima Bean?"

"Yes." Kurt confirmed. "Why are you asking me out?" Kurt asked smirking, looking at Adam and flirting with him but only thinking about Blaine.

"I just always really liked you and I never had the courage to." Adam took Kurt's hand but Kurt felt uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you did now." Kurt let go of his hand and walked away, leaving Adam staring at his ass. "Oh!" Kurt looked at Adam who was still staring at him. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No. Why?" Adam smirked.

"Can you come over to my house?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes. Is there a special reason?"

"I need someone to sing a duet with." He winked at Adam and in seconds he was gone walking with grace and style.

Adam was left there sighing dreamily.

* * *

What have I done? Kurt thought. Am I using a boy? Kurt started crying again because of what he was doing. He was giving hopes to a guy he didn't like and Blaine had just done that.

Kurt kicked the air angrily letting the tears flow on his eyes.

"Fuck!" He screamed loudly, angrily and kicked a tree, then he realized he was in front of his house.

"Kurt?" He heard his dad asking for him coming from the garage carrying a vase of plants.

"Dad, hi." Kurt said, blushing.

"Why swearing in my house?" Burt asked angrily.

"Sorry. I'm angry." Kurt apologized wiping his tears away and sniffing.

"Why are you crying?" Burt asked frowning.

"Blaine's mom is back and I got emotional." Kurt lied. He should stop lying.

"And Blaine is staying there?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, you're staying there with him and his mother. His dad his not him and Blaine is not responsible enough to take care of his ill mother so you'll stay there until his dad comes back."

"What? What the fu—heck? They didn't even invite me to stay there."

"You know the thing. Hummels and Andersons are always welcome to each other."

"Dad, please. Why not Carson or Finn?"

"They are not mature enough." Burt cleaned his throat. "Go pack yours and Blaine's stuff and I will take you there."

Kurt murmured obscenities that his father couldn't hear and ran upstairs to pack his bag.

* * *

"And then the guy started kissing my arm it was really weird."

Blaine laughed loudly while they watched tv and ate Cheetos.

"So, honey, are you and Rachel still together?" Angie asked smiling, staring with wide eyes at house of wax on the tv.

"Yes." Blaine assured.

"Plans for college? Still the same?"

"Nah I'm thinking about New York." Like Kurt. He thought. "NYU."

"Nice. Like your dad." Angie smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, mom." Blaine smiled back.

"Me too." She sighed. "How was it at Burt's house?"

"Oh it was amazing. Ver—"

Blaine was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Blaine stood up and walked towards the door.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked frowning when he saw the boy who always looked at Kurt in a strange way.

"Grandma told me your mom was back from the hospital, she told me to come over to see how she's doing. We were all so worried."

"Alright." Blaine cleaned his throat. "Come in."

He let the British boy in and saw the wide bright smile in his mother's face when she saw the boy and felt even more jealous.

"Little Adam, baby boy!" She ran to hug him and he hugged her so tightly and warm it looked like Adam was her son and not Blaine. "You look so good."

"Thanks, Auntie. You look even better." Adam said in his charming British accent and kissed her cheek.

"Sit down we were watching a movie." Angie invited.

"I'm so glad to see you, Auntie." Adam smiled.

Blaine's mom always loved Adam, he was the perfect boy. Adam was the cousin everyone in the family preferred nobody cared if he was gay they loved him they all thought he was perfect and loved him a lot more than Blaine.

"So how's your love life, Adam?" Angie asked, making Blaine's ear snap open.

"Amazing. On my way here, I bumped with Kurt and asked him out and he said yes."

"What?" Blaine asked frowning with buffed nose.

"Finally!" Angie exclaimed. "After all these years of you crushing on him."

"You have a crush on him?" Blaine asked frowning feeling the need to punch his cousin.

"I never told you because Kurt is your friend and you would probably tell him." Adam said still smiling.

"Fuck you!" Blaine said jealously.

"What?" Adam said confused. "Be happy for me, cousin." Adam pouted.

"Blaine, be happy for him." Angie said smiling. "He's your cousin."

"Fuck you two." Blaine said and the other two laughed and kept watching the movie.

"I don't like horror movie can we watch something else?" Adam asked.

"I love horror movies." Blaine said.

"Oh, sorry." Adam said apologetically.

"But we can watch Harry Potter or Nemo." Blaine said annoyed, but trying to be nice to his cousin, who he hated even more now.

Adam smiled and changed DVDs putting Finding Nemo on.

Blaine frowned, crossing his arms, not paying attention on the movie or the conversation anymore and smiled when the doorbell rang to save him from his annoying cousin.

He ran towards the door to answer it and frowned confused and scared when he saw who was outside. What if Kurt had told him about them? But Burt let him see who was behind him and it was Kurt staring at the floor, carrying all his bags and two extra bags.

"Burt! Come in!" He said letting them in and helping Kurt with the begs.

Blaine tried to kiss Kurt on the cheek when Burt wasn't looking but Kurt didn't let him.

"Kurt!" Adam said when he saw Kurt. "Mr. Hummel! What are you two doing here?"

Adam hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt smiled, hugging him back.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey, Angie." Burt said, hugging her. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Burt." She smiled.

"So Kurt's staying here with you two for a few days is that okay?" Burt said.

"Yes!" Angie said smiling and she hugged Kurt. "Perfectly fine. Can I ask why?"

"I'm just worried and I don't want you to be alone for one second you will have Kurt, Adam and Blaine here 24/7 and when they're at school your mom will come over or maybe me okay?" Burt said smiling and she nodded.

"That's great." She hugged the three boys. "I will love to have my three favorite boys here for a while. Don't tell Finn and Carson I said that." She winked. She looked fine for someone who just had left the hospital.

"Am I staying too?" Adam asked embracing Kurt and Burt was frowning at them.

"Yes! I'll talk to your mom, honey, don't worry." Angie smiled at Adam.

"What's going on here?" Burt asked staring at Adam and Kurt. "Are you two dating?"

"No." Kurt said letting go of Adam. "I mean not yet. We're sort of going out."

Adam smiled at that and Blaine frowned hard and felt like crying.

"I thought you were in love with a mysterious guy."

"I thought that too but he is a jerk. He's ashamed to love me. Adam would never be."

Adam smiled and embraced Kurt again.

"I'm going upstairs." Blaine declared, and ran upstairs, finally letting the tears flow.

Burt picked Adam's stuff at his house and left them at Blaine's house. Adam and Angie talked so much that they ended up sleeping on the couch:

Now Kurt was in the guest room in bed while Blaine was cleaning things up and he went upstairs to look for Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine said when he entered the room without knocking and found Kurt typing something on his phone.

"Hi." Kurt replied, locking his phone and throwing it in bed, laying back down in bed.

"Are you still mad?" Blaine asked pouting and Kurt kept staring at the ceiling. "Come on, Kurt."

"I'm not mad. I'm just trying to get over you."

"What?"

"I mean you can't even tell your mother you love me so—"

"She almost died the last time I did—"

"She didn't try to kill herself because of that! That's just an excuse, Blaine! She'd accept you like she accepts Adam!"

"Talking about Adam, what was that about? I didn't know you and Adam even talked to each other." Blaine complained sitting by Kurt's side.

"We do and he is actually cute, extremely cute." Kurt smiled proudly.

"Not as cute as me." He gave Kurt a cute smile and Kurt felt his body melt but ignored Blaine. "Come on." He took Kurt's hands and kissed his cheek, going down to his ear. "You can't be mad at me forever, baby." He said and bit the tip of Kurt's ear, making Kurt try to pull back a smile but failing drastically.

"You gotta stop that." Kurt said and moaned when Blaine touched Kurt's inner thigh, squeezing it tightly.

"Just one more night, baby." He sucked on Kurt's earlobe and finally reached for Kurt's cock. "One more night."

"Hmmmm." Kurt moaned letting Blaine unbutton his pants slowly. "Blaine, st-stop. We're done—"

Kurt was interrupted by a pair of lips attacking his and invading his mouth with his tongue. Blaine sat on top of Kurt and let his hand inside Kurt's boxers and he felt Kurt's half-hard cock. Both boys moaned against each other's mouth when Blaine put his hands around Kurt's cock and Blaine pulled out of the kiss sucking hard on Blaine's bottom lip.

"When I take you hard against that wall and make you scream my name and beg for my cock you'll never say that again." Blaine whispered letting his lips ghost over Kurt's pale neck. "One more night." Blaine repeated, smirking.

"Hmm," Kurt moaned as Blaine moved his hands up and down on Kurt's dick. "One more night, one more." Kurt said as he let Blaine take his lips in a kiss.

Kurt attacked Blaine's lips hungrily and let his hands wonder under Blaine's shirt, caressing Blaine's defined abs.

"I need to see." Kurt said against Blaine's lips smiling.

"My dick?" Blaine asked pulling off.

He pulled Blaine's shirt off and stared at Blaine's chest, licking his lips. Blaine smiled when Kurt attacked his abs with open mouthed kisses, going down and down until he reached Blaine's pants, enjoying the sounds of Blaine moaning and trying to grab Kurt's dick.

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and pulled it down with the boxers, freeing Blaine's hard, leaking cock, making Blaine lick his dick in want and need.

"God, I love your dick." Kurt moaned.

"I'd love if you demonstrated your love and sucked it please for the love of god." Blaine begged, between moans.

Kurt didn't directly take Blaine's cock in his mouth he started by teasing the head of his cock, licking it slowly and carefully and looking up at Blaine innocently, making Blaine scream in need for more and moan Kurt's name.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and squeezed them, while he moaned at Kurt's teasing skills and put his legs around Kurt's waist, rubbing his calf against Kurt's back.

"Kurt just suck it already." Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt's hair.

Kurt obeyed taking Blaine's manhood inside his mouth and quickly letting it touch the back of his throat. Kurt bobbed his head up and down, licking the shaft of Blaine's dick, making Blaine moan loudly, almost pulling Kurt's hair out. He licked, moving his tongue to the right and left using all the skills he had.

"God, Kurt."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's legs so Blaine'd fuck Kurt's mouth already and Blaine did it. Blaine moved his hips up and down, slowly, so Kurt could get used to the feeling but Kurt was moaning loudly and slapping Blaine's legs hard so Blaine got the sign and started moving his hips faster, fucking Kurt's mouth.

He felt his balls burn and scream for more and his dick aching in pain and pleasure, but still enjoying the feeling of Kurt's holy mouth around his cock and the amazing pleasure that that have to his body.

"God, baby, like that." Blaine. moaned moving his hips.

Kurt moaned, licking the side of Blaine's cock and pulled off making a loud pop. He licked the head of Blaine's dick, making him moan and almost come that time.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me against that wall. Can't handle all this, big boy?" Kurt asked smirking and then liked his lips feeling the amazing taste of Blaine's pre-come on his lips.

"Of course I can." Blaine said, attacking Kurt's lips again, feeling the salty taste of his pre-come on Kurt's mouth and moaning against his mouth.

He put Kurt's legs around his waist and stood up, spinning around carrying Kurt with him, kissing him, smiling against Kurt's lips.

Kurt was smiling too but trying to concentrate more on the sex and not to tell Blaine he loved him. Kurt kissed Blaine deeper but he stopped when he heard a door noise and pulled away, still being carried by Blaine.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked scared with his blue eyes wide opened and looked at the door and then at Blaine again.

Blaine smiled at how beautiful Kurt was and gave a peck on his lips, smiling.

"It's nothing, baby." Blaine said.

"You're impressively strong for your size, Mr. quarterback." Kurt smirked, with his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I try." He kissed Kurt's lips, pushing his body against the door.

"I don't think this is gonna work out."

Kurt said shaking his head and laughing.

Blaine let Kurt go and now Kurt was standing up. Blaine pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips, smiling and playing with Kurt's hair.

"We should get naked first." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Hmm." Blaine moaned at the thought of Kurt's bare ass. "Do you have lube?" Blaine asked pulling off of the kiss letting his lips ghost over Kurt's.

"No. But I am though I can take it with no lube, honey." Kurt winked.

"God, you're so fucking hot." Blaine whispered, letting his tongue invade Kurt's mouth once again.

He pulled Kurt's pants down and Kurt threw them away from them. Kurt did the same with Blaine's and they had both free hard cocks. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt while Kurt let one of his hands wander around Blaine's ass and the other stroke Blaine's cock slowly.

Blaine was moaning loudly at Kurt's soft hands moving on his cock and that was an agony. Blaine ripped Kurt's shirt off, making Kurt groan something, complaining but Blaine shushed him again with a kiss, now forcefully rubbing his cock hard against Kurt's.

Blaine moved his hips forward so Kurt could feel how hard Blaine was for him.

"See how hard you make me?" Kurt moaned when he heard those words. "See how much I need you?"

Blaine's hips movements were interrupted by someone knocking at the door and Blaine stopped frozen on Kurt's lips with no idea what to do.

"Hide on the closet." Kurt whispered with his lips still against Blaine's and his cock still painfully hard. "Go on." He picked Blaine's clothes on the floor, giving it to him and kissed him the last time.

"Kurt is everything alright?" He heard Adam asking from the other side.

"Yes!" Kurt said, quickly picking a towel from the bathroom and warping it around himself.

He opened the door and showed his face off not letting Adam see his body because he'd totally notice Kurt's hard on that was really visible against the towel.

"Adam, hi." Kurt said, sweating nervously.

"Hi." Adam said smirking. "You're naked?"

"I was about to take a shower." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh." Adam grinned. "Angie said she heard someone moaning I came to check if everything is alright. She told me to make your bed."

"Oh. Everything is alright. I was just trying to move the bed but it's too heavy." Kurt lied opening the door for Adam and sat on bed, crossing his legs.

"You won't let me make your bed?" Adam asked smirking and if that wasn't the cutest British accent his name wasn't Kurt.

"No. It's fine." Kurt said shyly, trying not to let his towel fall and closing his eyes tightly wanting to send the pain on his dick away.

"Kurt, I've seen man naked, don't be shy just because you're wearing a towel. Everything you have on your body is like I have on mine." Adam said smiling and looked at Kurt's clothes on the floor, smiling when he saw Kurt's superman boxers.

"I'm not shy, Adam, I can make my own bed." Kurt said angrily but smiled then because he didn't mean to be rude. "I didn't mean to be rude I'm sorry." He scoffed.

"It's alright." He smiled looking at the floor. "Nice superman boxers, I'd love to take them off of you sometime." Adam winked, on his way to leave the room but then he remembered something. "Oh. Have you seen Blaine?" He asked to Kurt who was furiously blushing.

"He went out." Kurt smiled at Adam who sat by his side and was now playing with his hair. "He said he wanted to drink with the guys." Kurt lied.

"Can I kiss you because I really feel like kissing you." Adam said, getting closer to Kurt.

"I don't know. Can you?" Kurt said biting his lips.

They were so close Kurt could feel Adam's warm breath against his lips, he was so close he could almost taste him, he didn't smell as good as Blaine but he smelled so good. Kurt moved his hips on the bed, bothered with his still painful hard-on.

"I'm gonna kiss you, okay?" Adam whispered.

"Adam…" Kurt turned his head left rejecting the kiss. "Can we take things slow? I'm naked, in your aunt's house guest room. This will probably end up in sex and I really wanna this to last. I don't want things to be like they were with Sam all about sex. We should just take it all slow okay?" Kurt said simply and kissed Adam's cheek. "Good night."

"Okay, anything you want." Adam said standing up and walked towards the door. "Good night, Kurt."

"Night." Kurt said as the door was shut and Blaine threw himself out of the closet, only wearing his boxers, not hard anymore.

"Why are you always hiding in closets?" Kurt said sarcastically. "Oh! I forgot. You're still in the closet." Kurt smiled sarcastically uncrossing his legs and standing up.

"Kurt don't–don't do that to me."

"Just shut up." Kurt threw the towel across the room, getting totally naked again. "I'm fucking hard, horny and I need a good fuck."

Kurt embraced Blaine and attacked the boy's lips, kissing him hard, tongue-fucking Blaine. He moved his hips so he could rub his hard cock against Blaine but Blaine wasn't hard anymore.

"You're not hard." Kurt complained.

"'_Nice superman boxers, I'd love to take them off of you sometime_.' Come on, he can turn me off so easily! He is an asshole he's stealing my boyfriend besides stealing my hole family he's a fucker and he wants to fuck your ass and your ass is fucking mine you're fucking mine only mine you're mine." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt felt Blaine's tears falling on his shoulders and Blaine's now half-hard cock against his. "Kurt you're all I have, I need you, I'm sorry, baby, I need you, I know I'm not enough but I love you so much." Blaine sobbed.

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt said stroking Blaine's back. "I always will." He kissed Blaine's ear. "But I'm so hard and it hurts and I need you to fuck me, baby." He whispered.

"Sure." Blaine whipped his tears away. "I'm sorry." Blaine said and got on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Turn around." Blaine asked and Kurt obeyed turning around.

Blaine was facing Kurt's ass and he opened the two cheeks, spitting on his finger and putting it inside Kurt's hole, slowly pushing in and out. Kurt moaned but didn't ask for more or less he just stayed quiet because he knew what Blaine was doing.

Blaine pulled his finger out and got a little up so he could lick Kurt's hole. He let his tongue inside the tight hole, passing the him and tasting everywhere he could when he was finally in. Kurt was moaning loudly, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling it.

Blaine substituted his tongue for his finger again but kept licking up Kurt's ass until he reached Kurt's neck, kissing it, leaving some hickeys so he could mark that Kurt was his.

"This." He touched the hickey. "Is to tell people you're mine." He whispered, kissing Kurt's neck again, while Kurt moaned at the movement he was making with his fingers. "And that you're loved and wanted." He whispered, lips now ghosting against Kurt's neck, entering a second finger inside Kurt's ass, making the boy whimper.

Kurt moaned when Blaine entered four fingers at once and pulled them out again, making a rhythm, still kissing Kurt's neck, taking care of Kurt with love. Blaine spit on his fingers again and mixed a bit of his pre-come on his fingers, pulling all the fingers out, stroking his cock once and pulling them all in again.

Kurt moaned really loudly when Blaine pulled all the fingers in again and Blaine shushed him, kissing his mouth, while he pulled his fingers in and out of Kurt's ass and stroke his dick with his other hand.

"Blaine." He moaned against Blaine's mouth, "I need your cock, please." Kurt begged. "Baby, please."

Blaine kept kissing Kurt for a little more and finally pulled out, turning Kurt around and putting Kurt's legs around his waist. He pushed him against the wall and pulled his dick inside Kurt's ass with no warning.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, forgetting the fact that they were in Blaine's mom house.

Blaine pulled his cock in and out of Kurt's ass, feeling Kurt's tightness, making his cock scream in pleasure.

"God, how can you be so tight, baby. Always so good and so tight." Blaine said smiling, between moans, pushing his dick inside Kurt's ass and Kurt's back hurting against that wall but the pleasure in his ass was bigger than the pain so Kurt didn't care.

Kurt moaned louder when Blaine hit Kurt's prostrate again, on the perfect spot that made Kurt go crazy and Kurt moved his ass down so Blaine'd fuck him faster.

"Baby, you fuck me so good," Kurt moaned. "Ah, so good, baby."

"You like my cock huh? You love it when I fuck you like that, when I take you." Blaine said fucking Kurt even harder against the wall.

"Yeah." Kurt moaned.

"You have to promise you won't date Adam, or else I won't ever fuck you like this again." Blaine said.

"Baby, I promise, just keep fucking me like that." Kurt said with his head hanging back and his lips parted enjoying the pleasure and the lust.

Both boys were panting, sweaty, and hot, and the only sound in the room was the sound of both boys kissing, gasping, moaning against each other's mouth and the sound of Blaine's dick pulling in and out of Kurt's ass.

Kurt kissed Blaine harder, biting Kurt's bottom lip, when he felt his balls burning in pain, like his dick was going to erupt.

"Baby," he moaned. "I'm gonna—" he moaned again against Blaine's lips.

"Hmm, me too, baby. Come for me, come in my face I wanna taste your come baby." Blaine said between moans, not stopping the rhythm of his hips.

Kurt shut his eyes tight and came hard on Blaine's face and his chest. Blaine came inside Kurt's ass when he felt the hot sticky come against his face, stopping the movements with his hips. He carried Kurt to the bed and laid both of them down.

Blaine stared down at Blaine, smirking and started licking the come off of Blaine's face and chest. God if Blaine hasn't just come he'd be hard as rock right now. Kurt licked Blaine's chest slowly with a innocent face, looking up at Blaine, who was smirking.

Kurt finished licking his come and kissed Blaine sloppy and slowly, feeling a mix of salty tastes on Blaine's mouth. Blaine could feel his come slipping from Kurt's ass and falling on the bed and on his legs and dick.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, kissing his neck slowly, looking tired.

"That was amazing." Kurt said while kissing Blaine's chest.

"Mmhmm." Blaine hummed. "I like it when you lick me."

"I like it when you lick me, too." Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's chest and lying by his side. "And when you fuck me." Kurt said and yawned.

"Good because I love to fuck you and I pretend to do that a lot." He said biting Kurt's ear and Kurt laughed.

"Hmm." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and smiled. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad, all I want is to see you happy." Blaine smiled back.

"But you've got to be happy too, baby." Kurt pouted.

"Of course. I'm happy as long as I'm with you." He kissed Blaine and smiled again. They couldn't stop smile. It seemed impossible. "But about Adam–"

"As hot as you look when you're jealous I must say jealousy is not healthy." Kurt said smiling.

"He almost fucking kissed you! You two almost fucked!" Blaine said wrathfully. "And that ridiculous British accent! I fucking hate British people!" Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair.

"Yeah, but we didn't , did we? You fucked me, didn't you? So stop complaining; let's just be happy together, okay? And don't blame on the British, Blaine." He kissed Blaine's lips.

"Sorry, British people." Blaine looked at the ceiling. "People just don't understand that you're exclusively mine." Blaine said hugging Kurt tightly and kissing his ear and hair.

"I am. So don't worry." Kurt smiled.

"Then why are you two going out? Why do you think he will ever love you like I love you?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow but Kurt wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Blaine's hands and stroking it.

"He just asked me and I said yes. You're dating Rachel so what's wrong with that?" Kurt said kissing Blaine's arms and stroking Blaine's legs with his calf.

"I'll break up with Rachel and we'll be exclusives okay?" Blaine said frowning.

"Look, we've been doing this you dating me and Rachel for 7 weeks and I'm tired. And since when we're exclusives? You said one more night." Kurt yawned again.

"What's wrong with being exclusives?" Blaine asked. "I lied. I don't want one more night I want you forever."

"Well if you're not out we can't be exclusives." Kurt finally looked at Blaine. "And I am not forcing you out of the closet." Kurt cleared out.

"Kurt, I'm not–I can't–the guys would kill me an–"

"Not telling you to come out. Just explaining why we aren't exclusives." Kurt smiled, closing his eyes. "I love you okay?" Kurt said with his hands on Blaine's abs, stroking it.

He kissed Blaine's chest and Blaine smiled.

"I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's head, closing his eyes too and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Angie woke up when Marley or Marlin or whatever the fish's name was found his son. Adam was asleep, she'd check up on Blaine first and then wake Adam up and tell him to help Kurt to make up his bed and his stuff and take him to sleep in Blaine's room. Blaine'd sleep with her. That movie was adorable it made her think of when she used to lose Blaine on the mall when Blaine was younger.

Angie had her son in a early age of her life when she was 15.

Angie has always been the most beautiful girl men had ever seen. Her boyfriend wanted to break-up with her for no reason and she had sex with him so he wouldn't and she ended up pregnant. He didn't even want to have sex. She remembered until today. She knew that if he wasn't 15 if he was 30 he wouldn't even had a hard on for her.

He wasn't a jerk, she knew, he was just gay. She couldn't break up with him because he was her best friend and because she didn't have a job or money to pay for her medications and doctors visits and James was rich. They needed each other and even if he cheated on her every day with the same man, since high school, she never cheated on him, even if she was as beautiful as she was.

She laughed at her own memories. When her husband had told her all the times he had cheated on her with the other man and she just couldn't handle it. She loved him like he would never love her.

She walked upstairs and heard some weird moans coming from the guest room, where Kurt was and she walked graciously towards the room but when she was about to open the door, the phone rang.

"Hi, Jimmy." She said answering her iPhone.

"Hi, Angie. Is everything alright at home." Her husband answered.

"Yes, honey." She coughed. "Kurt and Adam are here besides Blaine, they are taking care of me really well." She frowned when she heard a loud pop.

"Good, that's amazing." He coughed. "I'm coming, Jake."

"Jake's there?" Angie asked, feeling like crying.

"Yes." Angie knew he was smiling. "We're at Hilton."

"Good. I'm listening to noises at the house so I will just see what it is I will call you later." She said in a crying tone.

"Good night, honey. Don't do anything crazy. I love you, okay?"

"I love you." She said and hung up.

She opened the guest room door but quickly closed it, scared because of what she saw.

"_Did you hear that_?" She heard Kurt saying.

She saw her son, kissing a boy. Her son. Kissing a boy. Was this genetics? She couldn't let Rachel's life be like hers. She had to do something. She had to warn Rachel.

* * *

Review pretty please. Reviews are like air to me. Angie depression thing has a lot to do with me but I'm a lesbian. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud bang coming from the door and he guessed someone was knocking hard on it. He looked around, confused and stretched his arms slowly. Blaine was sleeping by his side and his cock was totally erect against Kurt's thigh. Kurt smirked but his smirk quickly faded when the person started knocking harder on the door and he started shaking Blaine's body so he'd wake up.

"Blaine, wake up!" Kurt whispered, frowning at the person who didn't give up on knocking on the door. "Fuck."

"Hmm, I love you too." Blaine murmured on his sleep, hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt made a disgusted face and pushed Blaine away, making him fall on the floor and groan. Blaine looked around like a lost puppy and smiled at Kurt. Kurt just frowned and put his boxers on, walking towards the door.

"Stay quiet." He whispered to Blaine when he was about to open the door and Blaine nodded. Adam, hey." Kurt greeted Adam when he saw the boy waiting in front of the door.

"Hey. Sorry. I was worried you had died or something." Adam said smirking at Kurt's bare chest.

"Hi. I'm very alive." He smiled at Adam and took his hand. "I will just go get ready for our date and you wait for me downstairs." He winked.

"Alright." Adam smiled walking away.

Kurt closed the door slowly so it wouldn't make a noise and locked it again, looking at Blaine, now standing up totally naked. Kurt licked his lips at the sight and quickly walked towards the bed to sit on it.

"Good morning." Blaine said in a yawn and Kurt smiled at Blaine's adorableness.

"Morning." Kurt said now staring at Blaine's cock.

Blaine realized Kurt was staring and looked down at his cock and smirked at Kurt. "Oh."

"You're hard." Kurt said smirking.

"All for you." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, stop that, we're not together anymore. I'm not gonna let you keep using me." Kurt said angrily but not looking in Blaine's eyes only staring at his cock.

"Kurt, come on, I'd never use you." Blaine frowned. "And your argument would be more convincing if you weren't staring at my dick like that." Blaine said smirking when Kurt licked his lips again.

Kurt bit his lip holding back a moan, feeling his cock hardening when Blaine got closer to him and now Kurt was face to face with Blaine's defined abs.

"I know you wanna suck it, come on."

Kurt was staring down at Blaine's hard cock and he closed his eyes trying to resist and to prove to himself that He didn't need Blaine.

"I don't need you." He said with closed eyes. "I can have any cock I want."

"Yeah but I know you want mine." Blaine said in a sexy tone. "I know you want me, baby." He smiled, taking Kurt's chin in his hands and making Kurt open his eyes to stare at his face. "And I know you love me back."

"Blaine stop that." Kurt said slapping Blaine's hand away and standing up.

"You're hard too. Hard for me." Blaine said smirking now staring at Kurt's dick, covered by the thin material of his boxers.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and took his hand, stroking it slowly and looking at his face.

"No matter what you do or who you go out with, you'll always be mine." Blaine said frowning and Kurt thought he was going to cry but he didn't. "And I'll always love you."

Blaine let his lips brush against Kurt's and Kurt closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and smiled against his lips.

"Mine..." Blaine whispered and attached his lips to Kurt's, kissing him innocently. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and kissed him back, only harder and faster.

Kurt slowly caressed Blaine's tongue and took control of the kiss, with his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him closer. Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, taking Kurt's ass on his hand and pushing Kurt on the bed.

"We're gonna be—hmfpfhm—" he tried to say but Blaine wouldn't stop kissing him, not even to breath. He pulled Blaine away a little and Blaine was breathing hard, trying to catch air. "I'm gonna be late, Blaine."

"Just cancel your date with the British boy. I need you to suck me off." He said stroking his cock a bit and then looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, he's waiting for me downstairs, and we're not together anymore, Blaine. You've been hurting me and I don't want that."

"Just please, suck my dick." He moaned.

"Suck it yourself." Kurt said pushing Blaine away and standing up, leaving the boy who loves him.

* * *

"Good morning." Adam said when he saw Kurt coming downstairs. He took Kurt's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Morning." Kurt replied fake smiling.

"Uh, if you don't my me asking," Adam said looking at Kurt's clothes. "Why are you wearing Blaine's pants?" He asked frowning at Kurt's mustard color pants.

"Uh, he was changing in the guest room and I didn't wanna go back in there."

"Okay...you ready to go?" Adam said linking his arms with Kurt's.

"Yeah," he said unsure. "Totally."

"I will come with you guys." Blaine said coming downstairs carrying his satchel bag and a empty coffee bottle.

"Blaine, don't be such a cockblock." Angie said smirking, entering the living room where they were.

"I was going to the same place as they were." Blaine said looking at Kurt who was staring at the floor.

"Blaine, it's just coffee." Kurt said frowning. "Leave us alone."

Blaine scoffed. "I'm not doing anything, Kurt. I just wanted to go grab a coffee with my buddies."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Adam asked confused.

"Nothing, Adam." Kurt cleaned his throat. "Let's just go."

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said taking Kurt's wrist and then realized there were people around.

"What?" Kurt asked annoyed, looking at the floor.

"Hold on." Blaine said smirking.

Blaine opened his bag and took a pen and a piece of paper out of it. He quickly scribbled something down, smiling at Kurt and doing his best so Adam wouldn't see it. He opened Kurt's bag and put it inside.

"Read when you think about us." He whispered so lowly that he doubted that Kurt had heart.

Kurt nodded. "Bye, Blaine."

Kurt left laughing and joking with Adam and Blaine frowned, letting a tear fall from his I. I can't let him go. He thought. He kicked the couch, angrily and frowned.

"Fuck!" He screamed, turning around and saw his mom standing there watching. "Oh, hi."

"We need to have a little chat, Blaine Devon Anderson." Angie said frowning.

"What?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"Leave Kurt and Adam alone, Blaine. "

"What, I wasn't doing anything."

"You're trying to make Kurt not go out with Adam."

"Adam is a jerk!" Blaine screamed. "Kurt is my friend, I want his best."

"Are you sure that he's your friend? Because friends don't suck on each other's penises and don't kiss each other on the mouth." She said lowly and Blaine frowned hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine lied.

"I saw you two last night. You begging him and— God, Blaine. You have a girlfriend. What are you doing to your life? I didn't raise you like this! Kurt is a good boy and he's good for Adam! You have a girlfriend, that makes you a cheater! Are you going to be just like your father?" She was now crying.

"I'm not gonna be like my father—Rachel and I are together for status, she cheats on me all the time—"

"Not with same sex people!"

"So if I was cheating on Rachel with a girl that would be okay?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant, Blaine! She's a nice girl. She loves you—"

"Rachel doesn't love me. She never did and never will." Blaine screamed. "And god I-I love Kurt. He's kind and sweet and has an amazing ass and a huge dick—"

"God, Blaine, don't say stuff like that! I'm your mother. You gotta respect me."

"Well now you know, I love Kurt and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What—you don't love him you just think you do!"

"Fuck you." Blaine said and ran out of the house.

* * *

Blaine parked his car in front of the familiar and cozy coffee shop and punched the steering wheel. He had followed Kurt and Adam and now Kurt had his body pressed against Adam while Adam's body was against the car. Blaine frowned, letting the tears flow and moaning Kurt's name.

"I love you." He whispered when he saw Kurt giving a peck on Adam's lips and Adam pulling him closer to kiss him deeper.

He let his head fall behind and the tears fall down his eyes. Why? He thought.

"Hey, bro." Sam suddenly appeared by Blaine's car window, resting his arms on the opened window.

"Hey, Sam" he said in a tearing voice, wiping his tears away. "What's up?" He sniffed.

"I was having coffee with this guy I met, his name is Jeff, he's blond and hot." Sam said smirking.

"You're blond and hot too." Blaine said frowning.

"Thanks, man." Sam said simply. "Then I saw Kurt and left. Why you crying, bro."

"Just...can I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone?" Blaine asked when he started crying again.

"Yeah, man. We're bros, of course."

"Get in." Blaine said, closing the window.

Sam obeyed and entered on the other side of the car. He sat on the comfortable seat of Blaine's SUV and smiled at his friend.

"I'm gay, Sam. I'm gay." Blaine said crying.

"What?" Sam said with wide opened eyes.

"I'm fucking gay, man." He hit the steering wheel again. "And fuck I met this guy—"

"You were gay all this time and you never told me? I felt guilty all this time thinking that it was wrong to think a straight guy was hot." Sam scoffed making Blaine laugh.

"You think I'm hot?" Blaine asked smirking.

"God, have you seem your ass? And your abs, holy shit." Sam laughed.

"Thanks, you're very hot yourself."

"So you're crying because you're gay?" Sam asked smirking.

"No. Just a broken heart." He said looking at Kurt almost eating Adam's mouth.

"I'm sorry, man. I know how it feels." Sam said, also looking at Kurt.

"I guess he's a heartbreaker." Blaine said frowning.

"Wait is Kurt the guy who broke your heart?" Sam asked with wide opened eyes and frowning.

"Yes, but that was like months after you two broke up." Blaine lied.

"Oh, okay." Sam said frowning.

Blaine was staring at Sam's lips, those huge pink lips.

"Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam answered distracted.

"What would you say if I kissed you?" Blaine asked, thinking more about forgetting Kurt than liking Sam.

"I would say that it's wrong because I'm sort of dating someone..." Sam said smirking.

"Come on, Sam. Tell me you don't want my cock. It's so much bigger than Kurt's" he said smirking and playing with the collar of Sam's shirt. "Don't you wanna touch my ass and my abs? You said you loved them."

Sam closed his eyes trying to send his needs to kiss Blaine away but he couldn't, he was so hot and he was right there. Fuck it. Sam thought and attacked Blaine's lips.

* * *

"We should go get our coffee." Kurt told Adam and giggled while the boy kissed his neck. "I'm gonna be late for school."

Adam stopped kissing him and smirked at Kurt, playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Hm, can't we just kiss a bit more?"

Kurt bit his lip and got distracted for a bit when he saw Blaine's black SUV across the parking lot. The windows were dark so he couldn't see inside.

"Let's just go inside, Adam."

* * *

"And I said no, that's my dildo." Adam finished his joke and Kurt laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, Adam you're so funny." He said loudly when he saw Blaine entering the store with Sam. Why was he with Sam and why was he walking funny.

"I try." Adam said smiling widely but his smile faded when he realized Kurt wasn't really paying attention. "Kurt?"

"Uh, yes?" He replied still staring at Blaine sitting across the store with Sam.

They were sitting side by side and Blaine was stroking Sam's legs with his feet. Kurt started to do the same to Adam and Adam smirked at that.

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Your accent is cute." Kurt said and suddenly caught his eyes with Blaine's but quickly looked down. "Kiss me." He said when he realized Blaine was still staring at them and grabbed Adam's face on his hands, kissing him slowly.

"Whoah." Adam said pulling away. "What was that for?"

"You're just so adorable." Kurt smiled, taking a look at Blaine.

Kurt opened his bag to take his gloves because he was getting cold and he found Blaine's note. He opened it and smiled widely.

You're my soulmate. I want you forever. I'm sorry.

He read it four times and smiled widely. Adam was blabbering about some weird British tea and Kurt smiled at him.

"Adam, I can't do this." Kurt said. "You're an amazing guy and you are so so cute."

"But..." Adam said frowning.

"But I'm in love with someone else and I don't wanna use you to forget him." Kurt said looking at his hands.

"But Kurt—"

"You'll find the right guy, I gotta go, I'm sorry." Kurt quickly left and he looked at Sam and Blaine on his way out and came back. "I heard Sam is single." He winked and ran out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"That was amazing." Sam said painting on the back of Blaine's car, under Blaine's body and rolling the condom full of come off of his cock.

"God, yes. I will probably be walking funny." Blaine said smirking.

Sam kissed him and smiled. "We're gonna be late for class."

"Fuck class." Blaine said laughing.

"Or I could fuck you again." Sam giggled.

Blaine sighed smiling and then his smiled faded when he started thinking about Kurt again.

"God if I knew you were so amazing in bed..." He kissed Blaine's lips again. "Is everything alright."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Do you wanna grab a coffee?" Blaine asked putting his pants up.

"I'd love to." Sam replied smirking.

They fixed themselves and walked to the coffee shop. Blaine's body got stuff when he saw Kurt sitting with Adam and almost eating him with his blue eyes. Blaine shook his head frowning and sat on the seats on the other side of the store.

Sam got them coffee and cookies but Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt. Sam realized that and smiled at him.

"It's hard to get him out of your mind, huh?" Sam said smirking.

"Yeah..." Blaine said resting his head on his hand, still staring at Kurt who had opened a piece of paper.

"We can forget him together." Sam took Blaine's hands over the table, staring at his honey hazel eyes.

"Sam—I..." Blaine said and looked down smiling. "I love him."

"I love him too. Every gay guy falls in love with that boy. Even Karofsky who was the straightest guy we knew fell in love with him. He's amazing but he's not gonna settle down with us, Blaine. We gotta forget him." Sam smiled looking now at his hands. "And I've always had a crush on you."

Blaine's eyes opened wide.

"Always thought you were really hot." Sam stroke Blaine's hands slowly. "I always stared at your ass during football practices."

"Okay, Sam, stop." Blaine said when he saw Kurt running out of the store. "I gotta go." Blaine stood up.

"Don't do that." Sam told Blaine when he was on his way out. "Don't humiliate yourself for him. I did that a lot and it made me feel worst after."

"Sam, it's different. Me and Kurt, it's different." Blaine whispered and ran out go the store.

Kurt was crying. He was siting on the backseat of his car with the door opened and he was crying.

"Kurt." Blaine called, frowning.

"Go away, Blaine." Kurt said getting out of his car and closing the door.

"No, please. Did you read my note?" He asked staring at Kurt with his shiny hazel eyes.

"Yes." Kurt said staring at the floor.

"So..." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine we just got apart and you were fooling around with Sam." Kurt said disappointed. "I love you but that—that—"

"You did the same with Adam! Out of nowhere you were fucking dating him. Like, what the fuck?"

"It's not like we're exclusives."

"Of course we are! I love you, Kurt. You're mine, I thought I had made that very clear!" Blaine said taking Kurt's wrist on his hand.

"Let go of me." Blaine did like the gentleman he was.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous and I want you and only you." Blaine said, now crying.

"I just need to think, Blaine." Kurt said as he entered his car and left, leaving Blaine behind, alone.

* * *

Blaine slowly walked through the school hallway, because his ass was sore and he could barely sit properly. Some people were staring they were probably thinking he got hurt at football practice and people smiled at him or high-fived him.

He saw Rachel staring at him, frowning hard and playing with her braids. He smiled at her and gave a peck on her lips. She fake smiled at him, staring at a boy across the hallway. Blaine looked behind and saw she was staring at Finn. Blaine smirked.

"Hey." Rachel said still staring at Finn.

"I see you staring at Finn. What's going on?" He asked smirking.

"I see you are walking funny. What's going on?" She snapped, fixing her uniform.

"Touché." He said smirking. "Football practice, dummy."

"Look, Blaine I have two gay dads and I know the difference between walking funny because a football injury and walking funny because you were fucked in the ass." Rachel said frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine scoffed.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing." She kissed his cheek. "Why are you late? We're in 3rd period already?"

"My mom, she—She was really sad this morning and I stayed with her."

Rachel frowned but then smiled. "What a good boy you are." She said trying to smile but she was to sad to smile.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Blaine asked frowning. He didn't love her but she was still his friend since they were kids.

"Nothing." She smiled at Finn and then at Blaine. "I-I gotta go, okay?"

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"I've got Cheerios practice now." She said and ran away.

"It's 9 in the morning. Cheerios practice is at 4." Blaine told himself and shrugged walking towards Finn.

"Hey, man." Finn said smirking.

"Okay, silly smirk and stares at Rachel, what happened?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Yesterday, we had sex and it was amazing."

"So that's why she's acting weird." Blaine smirked. "Good for you, bro. Good for you."

"How about you and Kurt?" Finn asked smiling.

"He kind of broke up with me... I don't know..."

"Wait, why?" Finn asked scowling.

"H-he said that I didn't love him and was ashamed of him." Blaine shook his head sadly. "Have you seem him?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to skip every class and hide himself in the bathroom.

Kurt ended up not skipping any class. He sat with Quinn in the front in his class they had with Quinn and with Santana on the other classes. He normally sat with Blaine but he was totally ignoring Blaine, even in P.E. Blaine kept throwing notes to Kurt but Kurt only ignored him more and more and always frowned at Blaine when they exchanged glances.

Blaine decided he was going to skip his 7th period in the bathroom, he really wanted to cry but he didn't want to do it in front of anyone. He entered the bathroom and there were two freshman guys.

"Out." Blaine said and snapped his fingers and the two guys quickly left the bathroom.

Blaine ruled that school and everyone did what Blaine demanded.

Blaine rested his hands on the sink, letting the weight of his body fall over it. He let the tears flow, sobbing loudly and let himself fall on the floor. He hugged his knees against his chest and his hid his face on his knees.

Blaine cried it there what seemed like minutes but he spent hours in there. He quickly stood up and rubbed his hands against his face to clean the tears away when he heard someone coming in.

"I said out! Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?" Blaine half-screamed staring at himself on the mirror.

"Blaine, what happened?" Blaine looked behind and It was Sam, wearing the dirty football team uniform and with a messy hair, all sweaty.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed siting back on the floor, in the same position he was before.

"Everybody is looking for you. You're missing glee practice, baby." Sam said smiling and sat on the floor by Blaine's side, stroking his hair.

Blaine slapped Sam's hand away and realized that he was crying again. "Don't call me baby!"

"What—why?" Sam asked frowning.

"We're not a couple okay? We just fucked?"

"But I thought that—"

"You thought wrong, man." Blaine interrupted Sam, screaming.

"I know you're angry because of Kurt, I understand." He kissed Blaine's cheek and Blaine frowned. "I've had a crush on you since middle school, that was how I found out I was gay. I never told you because you were apparently straight and that really broke my heart." He kissed the top of Blaine's head and smirked. "But when you kissed me, there were sparks, I felt my belly bubbling and I felt truly happy that time. And god when you were moaning my name as I fucked you I thought I had died and went to heaven because being with you is heaven."

Blaine sighed. "Sam, I love Kurt—"

"I also loved him, I thought I did but I realized that the person I loved was you." Sam said softly.

Blaine frowned in confusion and quickly stood up. "I don't like you, Sam. I will never like you, I just see you as my bro, we're best bros, that's all, okay?" Blaine sighed extending his hand to Sam. "We gotta go to practice.

"I'm not going." Sam said staring at nowhere.

"Whatever." Blaine stormed out of the bathroom and ran to the choir room.

His ass really hurt and he ran with difficulty. Sam didn't fuck like Kurt did, Kurt fucked him good but he was careful and made sure Blaine was okay, always, kissing his cheek. Sam didn't, Sam was rough and fucked hard only thinking about him. Blaine frowned at the thought and entered the choir room, sitting by Kurt's side. Kurt stood up and sat across the room and some people frowned confused.

"Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked raising his hand.

"Yes?" Will said smiling.

"Adam and I would like to sing a song if you don't mind."

"Of course, guys. The floor is yours." Will said presenting them the floor.

Kurt took Adam's hands and Quinn and Santana frowned at each other, confused.

Kurt started to sing, softly and sweet.

You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door

Kurt kept staring at Blaine and Blaine stared back at him with his mouth hanging open and the need to cry. Kurt kept singing beautifully like always.

You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score

You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more

Adam and Kurt started harmonizing now and Adam but his arms around Kurt's neck. Sam entered the class this time and he stared at Blaine and then at Kurt singing and decided to sit by Quinn's side.

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

Then Kurt started singing alone again, staring only at Blaine and Blaine was afraid people would realize that.

And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

Adam now put his arm around Kurt's waist and Blaine frowned at that. Adam now sang along with Kurt and their voices joined together beautifully.

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes

Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath

I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself

And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

Blaine then stood up and pushed Adam pack in his seat, joining the song and singing this part, holding his gaze with Kurt.

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night

And I know i've said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

Then they finish the song together, both frowning hard and almost punching each other.

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Everybody clapped and stood up to applause them. Blaine smirked at his glee club mates and stood there while Kurt sat back on his seat.

"Hm, Blaine, you can go back to your seat." Will said frowning.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing something?" Blaine asked staring at Kurt who was looking at the floor.

"Uh, okay, make it quick, we have to get ready for regionals, guys."

Blaine nodded and sat by the piano.

"This is for the person I love the most. You know who you are." Blaine said in a tearing voice and started playing the piano.

Everybody stared at Rachel, thinking it was for her, except Quinn, Santana and Finn.

How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace?

When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo

You're the only one who really knew me at all

Blaine got Kurt's attention, now Kurt was staring at Blaine so much It looked like he was seeing his soul and Sam frowned jealously, staring at the floor.

How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?

'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

Then Blaine started crying but kept singing, paying attention on what he was playing on the piano.

So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face

Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face

Blaine sobbed but kept singing.

I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

Kurt felt his eyes tearing up, but he couldn't cry, he couldn't, not in front of all this people.

So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face

Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space

But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take

Take a look at me, now

Blaine finished the song, his face red and wet because of the tears and he was sweating.

"I-I can't do this." Blaine stormed out of the choir room and Kurt followed him.

"Okay, what was that?" Artie asked confused.

"It's nothing." Finn lied. "He's just upset because of his dad. He's been our a lot."

"Yeah!" Quinn agreed smiling falsely. "Kurt is helping him to get through this, they are best friends after all."

"I'm his best friend! I'm just busy..." Finn said frowning.

* * *

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt screamed, calling Blaine's attention, running behind him, trying to catch him.

"What?" Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at Kurt, still crying. "Are you gonna tell me that I don't love you? That I'm ashamed of you? I already heard that and I know very well it's not true!"

"I-I'm not gonna say that, I just—"

"Kurt, don't you get it? I love you! I love you so much it hurts." Blaine sighed with his hands on his hips and shook his head disappointed. "When I'm around you I'm not Blaine the superstar quarterback and the most popular kid in school, I'm just Blaine...the 6th grader who fell in love with you because of everything you are. The 6th grader who always got lost in your blue eyes and who loves you endless. I am just that silly boy who is embarrassed of saying hi to you thinking that you'll find out that I'm in love with you. It's all innocent, I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you."

Kurt sighed. "I don't get it. What do you want?"

"I want you, Kurt. Only you. I could give up on everything to be with you. I want you." Blaine frowned between sobs.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine..."

"I'm not using you, Kurt. I love you, I truly love you and I don't understand why won't you believe me." Blaine said softly.

"It's hard okay?" Kurt said now crying too. "It's hard to see you with Rachel all the time and its hard to hot want to punch her and grab you and kiss you." Kurt screamed, shaking his hands.

"Kurt, there's nothing I can do. People are not cool with this here. People are judgmental and rude and I need this. I need to be popular and feel loved—"

"But you are loved. None of these people love you like I do." Kurt said frowning and got closer to Blaine, taking his hand. "You don't need them. They are a bunch of stupid people, baby. I love you I'm the one who truly loves you." Kurt sighed. "And in six months none of this will matter, okay? I love you." Kurt said softly? stroking Blaine's hands.

Blaine smiled. "I love Kurt and I will come out eventually, I'm just not ready now, can't you wait for me to be ready?"

"I know how you feel I just—I don't wanna be the other woman forever—or guy..."

"You're not! Don't be ridiculous." Blaine smiled. "Rachel is the other woman." Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's neck and shook their hands. "You, Mr. Hummel, you're my everything."

"Does that mean you're cheating on me?" Kurt said smirking and Blaine laughed looking down.

"No." Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned closer, brushing his lips against Kurt's. "Kurt, please. I can't—I can't be without you. Let's just wait I will be ready to come out soon, I promise." He said lowly.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt whispered.

"I told you." Blaine whispered. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Good." Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's and pushed him against the lockers, hard, making Blaine moan in pain and pleasure when Kurt opened his mouth to receive Blaine's tongue.

Blaine turned Kurt around, now pressing his body against Kurt's and moaned loudly, exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue, making Kurt moan louder.

"Missed you." Blaine said against Kurt's lips, forcing his now half hard dick against Blaine's.

"We had sex yesterday." Kurt moaned. "Really great sex."

"Hmm. We should take this to the bathroom." Blaine said when Kurt started kissing down his neck.

"Yeah." Kurt pushed Blaine away and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

They barely entered the bathroom and Kurt had already pushed Blaine against the first wall he could, trying to unbelt Blaine's belt while they both moaned and breathed hard.

"Hmm, babe." Kurt pushed Blaine inside on of the bathroom stalls and once again attacked his lips, inhaling in Blaine's mouth.

Kurt's hands traveled down Blaine's pants and he rounded Blaine's cock with his hand.

"You know what I got us?" Kurt asked smirking and stroking Blaine's cock slowly.

"Ah, faster." Blaine moaned. "What did you get us?"

Kurt smirked and leaned closer to Blaine's ear, stroking his cock faster. "A cock ring." He whispered and Blaine moaned loudly.

They suddenly heard someone cleaning their throat from outside the stall and they froze.

* * *

"This one is great." Marley told his boyfriend when they were choosing the stories for the school newspaper that they should have already published but it was late because of the lack of writers.

Carson smirking reading the paper Marley had handed to him. "This is bullshit, baby. I'm not gonna out my brother and his best friend like this. These are just rumors. Blaine and Kurt are not together. Besides, anything written by Sam Evans sucks."

Carson giggled handing the paper back to Marley.

"Baby come on we've been here for hours. I'm so damn tired." She frowned, pouting.

"I know. Just five more minutes, alright?" Carson said checking the essay on his hands. "It starts counting after I go pee." He said pressing his lips each other and then standing up.

"Don't leave me here. It's dark and freaky. I missed glee practice for this and you'll leave me?" She pouted.

"You wanna go pee with me?" He asked and scoffed. "I'll be right back." He said and kissed her cheek.

She pouted and kept reading.

Carson walked out of the room, smirking because he was happy. He loved Marley he loved being with her, she made him happy. Since Carson had asked Marley to be his girlfriend last year, he had been the happiest man alive.

Carson frowned at the scary and dark school and entered the first bathroom he found.

Carson frowned when he heard moans coming from one of the bathroom stalls and a voice saying something about a cock ring. Carson frowned harder when he heard that and cleaned his throat so the couple inside the stall would reveal who they were.

"What are you doing stay here!" One of the voices whispered and they were definitely two men.

"We can't stay here until he leaves!" A high-pitched voice that sounder like Kurt?—Carson frowned in confusion—whispered back. "He's probably gonna try to get in here!"

"Okay, come out, now." Carson said and laughed at his own joke.

He was surprised when Kurt and Blaine got out of the bathroom stall, holding hands with wrinkled clothes and swollen lips. Carson pulled back a laugh but he failed miserably and laughed loudly.

"What is so funny?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips now.

"Nothing." Carson replied while he laughed. "Just the fact that you need a cock ring." Carson burst out in laugh and Kurt slapped his head.

"Y-you can't tell anyone about this—"

"You can tell everyone! We're not ashamed of our love—"

"Shut up, Kurt." Blaine said squeezing his hand.

"Don't talk to me like that." Kurt complained, letting go of Blaine's hand. "Just because he's here you're gonna talk to me like that."

Carson laughed even harder and smiled at Blaine. "I'm not telling anyone. But you two will have to pay for it."

"Okay." Blaine started unbuttoning his pants but Kurt stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing? He doesn't want you cock, he wants money!" Kurt said frowning.

"I don't want money and—" Carson laughed hard. "I don't want your dick, Blaine. If you don't know I like pussy."

"You can't just blackmail us! I'm your brother, Carson, I can tell dad!" Kurt exclaimed, holding tight on Blaine's hand again.

"I don't care. You can tell that and I can still publish your story on the school newspaper. 'Star quarterback and queer kicker are in a romantic affair.' It'd be amazing, everybody would wanna join the newspaper club." Carson said smirking and staring at nowhere.

"You're such an asshole." Kurt said and was about to punch Carson but the twin held his wrist and stared at him, raising one eyebrow.

He was about to punch Kurt but Blaine stepped in, pushing Carson against the mirror, making it break.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said biting on his nails.

"He was about to punch you." Blaine said angrily holding Carson by his neck, feeling the blood against his hand.

"Stop. We'll do what he wants. He's my brother, Blaine—just don't." Kurt said letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Blaine obeyed, letting go of Carson and hugging Kurt tightly. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and whispered. "Everything is gonna be okay, baby. Just—don't cry."

Carson felt his head spinning and his vision blur. He felt like he was going to faint. He held himself on the sink, closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his hands against the cut on his head.

"Fuck, Carson, are you okay?" Kurt asked worried.

"I'm fine." Carson said frowning and stood still. "If you two don't appear on every newspaper club meeting, the news are gonna be out." Carson said and quickly left the bathroom, with his hand on his head.

"Blaine. What the fuck?" Kurt screamed at his boyfriend looking at the broken mirror. "You broke a mirror and there's blood in it."

"Sorry, I thought he was going to hurt you." Blaine said softly.

"That's really sweet but he's my brother!" Kurt snapped.

"Well that didn't stop him of blackmailing us." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry." He said touching his forehead on Kurt's.

"It's alright." Kurt gave a peck on Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled. "How about we go home and finish this because I am extremely hard."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips again but quickly pulled away, smiling. "I missed you."

"Baby, we had sex yesterday." Kurt said smirking.

"I know, I just—really missed you." Blaine said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Blaine lied. "Do you want a ride?"

"I'd love to ride—you." Kurt said playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt. "But my car is in the parking lot and I gave a ride to Adam."

"He can walk home and you can get your car tomorrow." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's cheek, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "And I don't want to spend any second without you."

"Aww, babe." Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"And maybe you can blow me while I drive—"

"We're not doing that again." Kurt laughed.

"Aw, come on, baby." Blaine pouted opening the bathroom door for Kurt.

"Maybe I will." Kurt winked running up to the exit looking at Blaine following him behind.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who was staring at his ass and frowned running faster.

"That's a slow run you have for a quarterback." Kurt laughed as Blaine followed him behind not as quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said running faster, watching Kurt passing through the exit and running towards his car.

Blaine ran as fast as he could and reached Kurt, hugging him tight and spinning around, kissing his neck.

"That's so cliche." Kurt laughed when Blaine pushed him against his car door.

"You love cliches." Blaine said smirking looking from Kurt's lips to his eyes.

"I love you." Kurt said, attaching his lips to Blaine's and slowly kissing him.

"Kurt, somebody can see us here." Blaine said pulling away from Kurt.

"I don't care." Kurt murmured as he started kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine pushed Kurt away again, frowning, "I care, Kurt. That's my reputation we're talking about."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I thought we were over that."

Blaine opened the passenger car door for Kurt and frowned, staring at the floor. "Get in."

Kurt obeyed and Blaine closed the door for him. He entered on the other side of the car and drove off.

"You know this is getting annoying." Kurt said with crossed arms staring at the road.

"Kurt, you know what would happen if people knew you were dating me?" Blaine asked scowling.

"I don't care."

"They'd think you made me gay and they'd beat the shit out of you-"

"They wouldn't if you were brave enough to admit that we're together!"

Blaine exhaled and smiled, shaking his head. "Let's just not talk about this, okay?"

"Alright." Kurt said trying to be more open about this.

"How about that blow job." Blaine said as he stopped the car on the red light.

"How about it?"' Kurt said smirking and turning to face Blaine.

He reached to Blaine's pants with his hands, opening the button of the pants and leaned down to bite Blaine's abs. Blaine moaned reaching for Kurt's hair and Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine's pants down. Kurt could only hear angry drivers screaming because the lights went green and Blaine hadn't moved yet.

"God you're hard." Kurt licked his lips and bit his lip hard when he pulled Blaine's boxers down, freeing his hard dick.

"Baby, suck me." Blaine begged.

"Blaine, just park anywhere and I will." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's thigh, staring at his cock.

Blaine parked really badly in front of a doughnut store and moaned when he felt Kurt licking the head of his hard cock.

"You're such a tease." Blaine said between moans and when Kurt heard that he took Blaine's cock inside his mouth moaning at the feeling of Blaine's cock.

He hummed around Blaine's cock, bobbing his head up and down and holding tight on Blaine's thighs.

"Baby, yes." Blaine moaned as Kurt licked the shaft of Blaine's cock.

Kurt moaned and pulled off of Blaine's cock, licking up his stomach and then down his dick again, licking it and taking it inside his mouth again. Blaine quickly came just when Kurt started sucking on his dick again and Kurt moaned loudly, swoalowing the come.

"That was fast." Kurt said when he pulled off of Blaine's cock.

"Sorry, I was really hard already and you always suck me so fucking good." Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's crotch.

"Let's just finish this home." Kurt winked and kissed Blaine's cheek

* * *

Review, please and read my other story teach me something good. thanks for reading


	5. Not an update!

**HI this is not an update, it's an announcement. I am going to stop posting updates of this story because apparently nobody is reading so…yeah I am sorry. But I plan to write three new stories: a crisscolfer story, a skank!kurt and religious!blaine story and a New kid!kurt and popular!blaine story. Thanks.**


End file.
